Lost fairy princess
by Miriko-chan
Summary: Lucy is taken by a man who claims she is the dragon world’s princess. She is forced to leave Fairy Tail and join another guild so she can defeat Acnologia and compete in the GMG. Lucy must now face Fairy Tail as foe and not friend.
1. chapter 1

**3rd P.O.V**

Lucy was in bed. She sturred from her sleep. She moved her hand to the side of her bed and felt a small warmth from the side of her. "Natsu...Get out." She said as she saw the tuff of pink hair next to her in the bed. She sat up. Natsu rubbed his eyes. "But Luce..." he groaned as he grabbed her waist, still half asleep. Lucy's face began to redden. "O-Out!" She yelled pushing Natsu, and the blue cat that was laying at their feet, out of her bed. "C'mon Luce! we where just" "Get out of my house!" Lucy yelled as she pushed Natsu out. She sighed. "Might as well get dressed and go to the guild." She said as she went into her bathroom and took a shower. The cool water woke up Lucy from her dazed half-asleep state. She turned off the water after the shower and got dressed. She wore a blue top with dark blue jean shorts and high brown boots. She grabbed her celestial keys. They seemed to glow for a bit but Lucy threw it off as just sunlight bouncing off them. "Right. I think I'll walk with a friend." she said smilling as she took out a silver key. "Open, Gate of the little dog! Nikora!" Lucy called as Plue appeared before her. "Wanna walk to the guild with me, buddy?" She asked as she leaned forward to talk to the celestial spirit. "Puu-Puun!" Plue answered with an excited wiggle. "Let's go!" Lucy bounded to the door.

 **Fairy Tail**

Lucy walked in with Plue in her arms. "Hey Onee-chan!" Wendy waved. She had her orange juice on the table while sitting next to Charle (Carla). "Hey Wendy! Hey Charle!" Lucy waved at the pair. "Kicked out Flame-Brain again?" Grey asked. "What of it? He needs to stay out of my appartment." Lucy said with a sigh. She walked over to the bar and ordered a Strawberry milkshake. "Speaking of...Where is that fire headed idiot?" Lucy asked Grey who pointed to the request board. "Of course. Picking up a job." Lucy sighed. "You liiiiiike him~" Happy sang. "Beat it neko." Lucy popped a vein. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy called running up to Lucy. "Hey Levy! How's that book coming along?" She asked the solid script mage. "Great! I'll be finished by tomorrow!" Levy said. "Good! Just let me know when you finish so I can give it back to Capricorn." Lucy smilled at the short bluenett as she bounced off. Lucy loved her new family at Fairy Tail so much. "Hey Lucy. Would you like to go on this job with the team?" Erza asked. "Yeah Erza!" Lucy said. Suddenly, ice and fire was being thrown across the guild.

"Flame-Brain!"

"Ice freak!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Ice prince-"

"QUIET!" Erza yelled as the familliar thunk of heads to the wooden guild hall floors rang through Lucy's ears. "When will those two learn?" Mira giggled from behind the bar as she gave Lucy her drink. "I know, right?" Lucy sighed while sipping her shake. Lisanna walked up to Lucy. "L-Lucy?" She asked the blonde. "What's up, Lisanna?" Lucy asked. "Can you give me some advice?" Lisanna asked. "About dating?" Lucy almost choked on her milkshake. "You sure you don't want to talk to Mira? She'd be better at giving you advince on this than I would." Lucy offered but Lisanna shook her head. "I want to learn how to ask someone out...but subtly!" she said. Lucy put a finger to her chin in thought. "Who are you asking out?" she asked the takeover mage. "B-Bixlow." she timidly said. Lucy giggled. "Just be yourself. I can't think of guy turn down a girl who puts her heart out on the line without giving them an honest answer back." she said. Lisanna beamed. "Thanks, Lucy!" she ran off. "Aww." Mira giggled.

 **The Next Day**

Lucy was in a magic mobile with Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Happy. "Damn it..." Natsu said. "You poor thing." Lucy said sarcastically. They where on their way to a job on an island and had rented a magic mobile from a shop. "We're here!" Happy called as he flew out and stopped in front of a cave. "So what do we need to do?" Lucy asked. "We need to get a ancient artifact back from a group of Vulcan's and give it to the village cheif." Erza said. Lucy shivered as she felt a cold breeze blow by. "Me and Lucy will lure them out while Natsu and Grey hide and wait for my command to attack." Erza planned. "Why do I have to be bait?!" Lucy asked as Natsu and Grey ran off. "We can lure the Vulcan out easilly using our natural woman's charm." Erza had a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh boy." Lucy sighed. Her and Erza waited until a black and white Vulcan walked out of the cave and got close. "Now!" Erza yelled requiping a sword. Lucy grabbed her Fleuve d'toiles and lashed at the enemy. Natsu hit it with a fire dragon roar and Grey attacked with a ice make missile. They made easy work of the over grown ape. "Now for that artifact!" Natsu yelled running into the cave. "Hey! Wait!" Lucy yelled. "You idiot there's more than one!" Erza yelled as Natsu started running out of the cave. "You baka!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed a key. "Open, gate of the ram! Aries!" She yelled as Aries appeared followed by a small "Sorry". "Wool bomb." Aries said as three Vulcan's stopped in thier tracks at the fluffy pink wool. "Heavens wheel armor!" Erza yelled as she requiped then threw a bunch of swords at the Vulcan's who then where knocked out. "You idiot!" Erza yelled as she hit Natsu over the head. Lucy went inside the cave with caution. She saw a shiny gem on a rock. "Over here!" Lucy yelled as the group came running. "Here it is." Erza said as she picked it up and they all walked back to a village and gave the artifact to the cheif.

 **Later at Fairy Tail**

Lucy sat at a table next to Wendy and Erza. "Hey, Onee-chan. Levy said me, Romeo, and Charle can join their team for a mission!" Wendy said as she drank her choclate milk. "I thought only 5 people can be on a team." Lucy said. "Yeah. Jet and Droy are going to drop out for a day." Wendy explained. Lucy giggled and Erza finished her cake. "So, are you and Romeo dating yet?" Erza joked. Wendy's little face redened. "N-No Erza-chan!" Wendy said. Charle laughed. "I'm gonna go home. It's getting late." Lucy said as she got up. "Aww. Well, see you tomorrow Onee-chan." Wendy said. "Be safe, Lucy." Charle said. Erza nodded in agreement. Lucy walked off as she waved. She closed the guild doors behind her. She balanced on the edge of the side walk that connected to the water way as she walked to her appartment. Lucy felt some one push her and she fell to the water. A hand grabber her waist and she was saved from her watery demise. "Be careful Luce." Natsu said smilling a big goofy grin. "T-Thanks Natsu." Lucy said as her face reddened. "No problem." Natsu said as he pulled Lucy from dangling off the edge. "Um...Where you following me?" She asked. Natsu looked away. "You where!" Lucy accused. "Nuh-uh!" Natsu said. Lucy noticed he was still holding her by the waist. Lucy got redder. For a split second it was bliss for her. She felt that warmth radiating from him that she always felt when he broke into her apartment and slept in her bed. Bed. Lucy yawned. "I'll walk you back home." Natsu said. Lucy was too tired to say no so she just nodded and rubbed her eyes. "So, what did you tell Lisanna?" Natsu asked. "What?" Lucy asked in confusion. "The other day? She walked up to you and then went to talk to Bixlow. Next thing I know they're dating." Natsu said as he put his arms behind his head. "Oh. I gave her dating advice. I didn't think she'd go up to him right after though." Lucy's voice trailed off. "Good for her." Natsu said smiling. "Why bring up the subject?" Lucy asked Natsu. "I don't know." He said. "You've never been one to talk about all this romance stuff...What's on your mind?" Lucy asked, stopping in front of Natsu so he had to answer. "Nothing." Natsu averted his eyes. "Natsu." Lucy deadpanned. "Your really persistent Luce." Natsu said locking eyes with Lucy who was red. "Whatever." Lucy continued walking to her apartment. She unlocked the door and wwalked to her bed without locking at again. She crawled in bed and fell asleep. A man walked into her apartment. He picked up the sleeping mage and tie her wrist and legs together. "Now. It's time to say goodbye, my little fairy."


	2. Lost fairy princess

**At Fairy Tail**

"Onee-chan's missing?!" Wendy asked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Natsu nodded. "She wasn't in her apartment." Erza said. "My children, we must find our guild mate. Erza, Natsu, Grey, and Happy go look for her. Check and see if anyone saw her leave." master Makarov said. "I wanna go too!" Wendy said. Juvia ran over with Levy. "I want to help look for Love Rival-chan as well!" Juvia said with determination in her eyes. "Yeah! Lu-chan has to be here somewhere!" Levy said. Makarov nodded. "Very well. Go!" He yelled. Happy and Charle flew into the sky to look for Lucy from above. "Spread out! We must find our Nakama!" Erza yelled as the fairies scattered. Wendy asked a few people about Lucy but no one saw her. Natsu felt bad. He had been with her the night before. Did he scare her off? Natsu ran around the town looking for Lucy but never saw her. Erza was mad that she would leave without saying goodbye. She was glad she hadn't gone to master and asked to leave the guild. Happy and Charle had no luck also. Juvia was sad that her love rival left. She new now she could have her Grey-sama all to herself but knew that Lucy played a big part in her life as a friend. Levy wanted to at least know her friend was ok. They all went back to the guild. "Anything?" Mira asked them but they all shook their heads. "No one saw her and her apartmrent looked like she was there." Erza said. "I'm afraid all we can do is wait for her to come home." Makarov said. Natsu tensed up.

 **Unknown**

Lucy woke up. She was in a big room with a big bed and nice furniture. "Morning princess." A man said walking into he room. "Where am I?!" Lucy demanded. "Don't worry! Your in the world of dragons." the man said putting his hands up in defense. "World of..Dragons?" Lucy said in a hush voice. "They all went missing, didn't they?" She asked the man who shook his head. "They retreated here. What do you know. Their princess just happened to come home today as well." He said smiling. "Princess?" Lucy was confused. "Your Majesty." The man bowed before Lucy. She just realized she was in a silky glowy bright blue gown. "M-Me?!" She yelled. "We had no other way to bring you here. If someone randomly walked up to you and asked you to take your rightful place as princess of dragons, you'd probably think they where crazy. That was the queen wish." the man said. "You've got a point." Lucy said making sure her keys where with her. "I'm Geovanni but you can call me Geo." the man said. "Ok...So, am I allowed to go anywhere?" Lucy asked. "You have to stay in the dragon work for 4 years." Geo added. "Years?! Can I at least leave a note for Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked. Geo shook is head. "This must be kept secret for the fact that there is a rogue dragon name Acnologia who seems to have targeted Fairy Tail and their first master. He needs to be stopped. Going to another guild is for your own safety." Geo explained as Lucy's tension loosened. "Which guild will I go to then?" She asked. "Well...After training with your celestial keys and the dragons and a bit of a costume change, then Sabertooth." Geo said. "Ok.One more thing...IM TRAINING WITH ACTUAL LIVE DRAGONS?!" Lucy yelled in shock. "Yup. Come on in, Grandeeney!" Geo yelled through the door. "hello." A lady with long white hair said. She wore a feathery white dress. "I am Grandeeney. Dragon of the wind." She said. "Your Wendy's mother..."Lucy said thinking out loud. "You know my little Wendy? Tell me, how is she?" Grandeeney asked. "She's fine! Little, cute, strong..." Lucy thought of the little blue haired dragon slayer. "Good." Grandeeney said. "As you know, you will be training with dragons. I will teach you as much as I can about Sky dragon slayer magic." Grandeeney walked up to Lucy. "May I?" She asked Lucy while pointing to her keys. "Uh. Sure." Lucy shrugged. Grandeeney took Lucy's keys and picked one out. She held it and another key started to materialize. It was a diamond key with a small white dragon on it. "This is my key. Use it to summon me at any time." Grandeeney said before waving and leaving. "Training starts tomorrow!" Geo said as he left too.

 **2 months later**

Lucy was eating Iron. Her training with Metalicana was going good. She already learned Sky dragon slayer magic from Grandeeney and was now working on iron dragon slayer magic. She saw so much of Gajeel in Metalicanna and the same with Wendy and Grandeeney. "C'mon girlie! Eat that iron!" Metalicana cheered. Lucy took a big bite if the big metal slab in front of her. "Good. Now use that to attack me!" Metalicana said as he turned into his dragon mode. "Iron dragon roar!" Lucy attacked. "Rah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! You've done well. At this rate it will take you at least a month to train with each dragon!" Metalicana said smiling in human form which had long black hair like Gajeel but shiny silver tail coat and black baggy pants. He also had dark tan skin. "You know your much better than Gajeel. It took him FOREVER to get this stuff down." He boasted. Lucy laughed. "That idiot." She sighed. "Now onto fire dragon slayer magic." Geo appeared out of nowhere. "You have learned many spells with Grandeeney and me. Now we hand you to Igneel. Give him a punch or two from me." Metalicana winked. Lucy nodded. Igneel. The dragon that raised Natsu. Her face reddened at the name. She didn't know why though. She didn't like him. Did she? "C'mon" Geo yelled, snapping Lucy from her thoughts. They went to a wide area made of Volcanoes. "Igneel! The princess is here to train!" Geo called out. A big red dragon burst from a volcano, dripping in magma not yet solidified. "Welcome! I hope you know this will be a very hard and vigorous training." Igneel said turning into human form. Igneel 's human form had short red spiky hair and he wore ripped jeans and a bright red shirt with a silver cross necklace. "first you need to get used to the heat." Igneel said as he pulled out a deep red liquid in a bottle. "It's fire dragon blood. Invest it and you should easily get used to extreme heats." He said as he gave Lucy the vile. Lucy drank it. It was disgusting but she kept it all in. "Let's work on the basic spells and the. Some more advanced spells." Igneel said as he lit a fist on fire. "Alright!" Lucy yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter**

"Let's work on the basic spells and the. Some more advanced spells." Igneel said as he lit a fist on fire. "Alright!" Lucy yelled.

 **5** **years later**

Lucy was training with Skiadrum learning Shadow dragon magic when Geo ran up to her. "Hime! You doing good! Just finish up for the day the. She eventually got it down and started working on an advanced spell. "Later on you need to leave Fairy Tail. Have their master remove your mark." Geo said. Lucy stopped and look back at him. She nodded Giro. Giro was a prankster and the youngest of the dragons to teach Lucy. She learned how Thunder dragon roar, thunder dragon raging bolt, and some other spells. Lucy also learned water, thunder, ice, light, and galaxy dragon magic. The dragons who taught her where Agura (Water), Giro (Thunder), Sienne (Ice), Weisslogia, and Moriko (galaxy). After training with the dragons Lucy started training with her Celestial spirits. First up was Loke. Lucy learned how to call out more spirits at once and how to use Regulus on her own without Loke if she wasn't able to summon him. Next was Aries who taught Lucy her woolbomb attack. Then Sagittarius with archery. Lucy also learned how to combine her elements with his arrows! Aquarius refuses to help since she did it when Lucy learned water dragon slayer magic. Capricorn taught her hand to hand combat. Taurus taught Lucy how to use his axe and did some flirting while at it. Lucy learned how to use sand buster from Scorpio and earth type magic from Virgo. She learned the art of stealth and how to blend into her surroundings by Gemini. Cancer was able to teach Lucy how to distract the enemy, block, and different ways to style her hair.

 **Fairy Tail**

There was a depressed atmosphere in the room. "We haven't found her." Happy said but then was shushed by Wendy. "You know how he gets when you mention _her_!" She said in a hush voice. Natsu was drinking away his sorrows at a table which burst into flames. He had almost drunk more than Cana. "He's really upset..." Mira said while whipping a cup. "Yeah. But she's gotta be somewhere...She has to be ok." Levy said. "She's strong. She'll make it through whatever she's doing and return home to us." Erza said. Master Makarov nodded as he walked up to his office. He sat down in his chair and put his elbows on his desk. "Hello Master." A voice said from behind him. "Who are you?" He asked as he turned around to see Lucy. He started crying. "Sh! I don't want the others to know I'm here. I just came to have you remove my guild mark." Lucy said as she pulled down her hood and Makarov's eyes widened. "I know it's not my place but, why must you leave my child?" He asked Lucy. She smiled. "I'm sorry. I cannot tell you. Please, don't make this any harder." She said as she stuck her hand out. He nodded with tears in his eyes. "Give this letter to the others. They'll understand." Lucy said as she handed Makarov an envelope. He nodded. "What happened while I was gone?" Lucy asked. "Just your average get stuck on an enchanted island for 7 years." Makarov saidwith much sarcasm. "Oh. My. Mavis." Lucy said in awe. The master let out a small laugh. "Anyway, I better go. Geo's gonna be pissed if I don't get back in time!" Lucy said. Makarov nodded as Lucy smilled. She teleported out of his office. He walked out to the balcony on the second floor. "Listen up, my children. I have just received a letter that you all need to read." Makarov said. He handed the letter to Erza who read it aloud.

Dear Fairy Tail,

I hate to inform you that I have left the guild and won't be back for a while. The reason...well, I can't really tell you.

It's complicated. Don't come and look for me. Just trust me for once, ok?

I mean c'mon! You guys are my family. I can't just leave.

Anyway, I promise you all I will see you again! Maybe sooner than you think.

Sincerely,

Lucy Heartfilia ~3

Everyone was shocked. "Lucy left?!" Natsu yelled. Makarov nodded. "She will be back soon! She wrote it herself! She's coming back!" Wendy said. Natsu reread the letter. "Yeah Natsu, calm down. At least we know she's ok." Happy said perching ontop of Natsu's head. "That's good." he sighed and calmed down.

 **4 months later**

"Today's the day hime!" Geo barged into Lucy's room. "Ah! You can't just burst into my room like that!" Lucy screamed. "Anyway, todays the day you go to your new guild..." Geo said. A moment of bear silence was shared between the two. "Yeah? I'm gonna miss you Geo. You've been good to me." They shared a hug. "We gotta go. I'm gonna open the gate to that world so you can cross and go join Sabertooth. Oh and you'll need this." Geo handed Lucy a ring with a blue diamond on it. "It will give you a disguise to use. It won't come off unless you take it off." Geo said as he gave Lucy the ring. She put it on and changed. Her hair was now a silver color. "Why the color?" she asked Geo and found her voice changed too. "I think it looks good on you." Geo smilled. Lucy blushed then looked to see her ward drobe hadn't changed. "You've got to figure out your new style." Geo said. Lucy nodded and digged for a black long sleeve sweater that went to her waist with a dragon on the bottom left and a black skirt. The skirt stopped at about her knees. She also got out a pair of brown boots with grey fuz on the inside and top of the boots. She also put on a cloak but kept the hood off. "Nice." Lucy said. Geo laughed then walked off. "Come get me when your ready." We waved and closed the door. Lucy changed but decided she wanted something to remember her family by. She remembered something she left in the library. She went and found Grandeeney and asked for one of her feathers, she got an iron scale from Metalicana, one of Igneel's scales which burst into flames once it seperated from his body, a tuff of fur from Weisslogia, Skiadrum gave her a chip off one of his horns, and scales from all the other dragons. She took them to her room and put them in a bottle. She cast a spell she called "Essence" that mixed it into a swirling rainbow mixture which she put into a clear necklace charm that was in the shape of a cirlce. It allowed the dragons to talk to the one who wears it telepathically but only one at a time due to this being the first time she had done the spell. Lucy went off to find Geo. "Hey Geo. I'm ready." Lucy said. Geo stared at her. "Wheres your stuff?" He asked. "Virgo is taking it to the spirit world until I find a place to stay." Lucy explained. "Oh." Geo said. "You ready?" He asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said. "Good luck sis." Geo said surprising Lucy. "I-I mean hime." He said. "Call me whatever you want Geo. We're practically family." Lucy said. "You probably want to use a fake name" Geo said. "Open!" heswished a key in front of them so a portal appeared. "Also, you'll be younger then when you left." Geo added. Lucy nodded. "Goodbye." Lucy said as she walked through. "Bye." She hear Geo say.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy was in front of Sabertooth. She noticed she was about 6 years younger then when she origionally left Fairy Tail, leaving her looking like an 11 year old kid.. **(A/N I beileve Lucy was about 17 when she left Fairy Tail in my story.)** She put her hood up and put her hand on the doors but didn't open them. _"Go on Lucy. You can't be afraid."_ Sienne told Lucy telepathically. " _I just reminds me of my first day of Fairy Tail...I miss them."_ Lucy said. " _Just go in there and show them that you are a badass! If they refuse then show them your strength!"_ Metalicana said. Lucy giggled " _Thank you Uncle Metalicana."_ Lucy said. She heard him struggle on the other end. She took a deep breath then opened the doors. Two boys stood in front of her arguing. "Who are you?!" They both asked. Many people in the guild stood up. "I wan't to talk to your master." Lucy said. "What for?" A lady with dark hair asked walking up to her. "I want to j-join your guild." Lucy said slightly scared by the lady's dark aura. "Ha! We have to see what you've got first!" a big man with green hair said. "Defeat me and my friend here and you can join." a blonde said. "Ok then. Let's go." Lucy said. "outside!" the scary lady yelled. They walked outside to a feild behind the guild. "Start!" the lady yelled. The boy with black hair attacked. "Shadow dragons roar!" he yelled. "Shadow's? Uncle Ski (Sky)." Lucy whispered. Lucy sneered and swallowed the attack, knocking off her hood. "She ate it?!" half the people watching yelled. "That all ya'got?" Lucy boasted. "Light dragons roar!" Lucy swallowed the blonde's attack too. "Now that I've eaten.." Lucy readied an attack. "Ice dragon cryo wing attack!" She yelled as the boys where hit with an attack but got back up. "She ate two elemental dragon attacks but used a different element?! How?" the lady said outloud. "Leo, let me use your power! Regulus impact!" Lucy yelled as her fist was engulfed in a gold light and she hit the two boys with it. They where bruised badly. "Stop. We've seen enough." the lday said as she walked up to Lucy. She stared her dead in teh eyes for a moment then gave her a big hug. "Welcome to the family!" she said almost crushing Lucy. She reminded her of Erza. "I'm Minerva! Those two boys you just beat the crap out of are Sting and Rogue." she said. Lucy walked over to the two and looked at them. She looked at Rogue. _"That's my son!"_ Skiadrum yelled in Lucy's head. Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at the other one. " _Mine!"_ Weisslogia yelled. "of course they are." Lucy said sighing and face palming herself with her elbow in her other hand. "What?" They both said. Lucy took off her necklace nad put it on Rogue. "Go ahead Uncle Ski." Lucy said. Rogue suddenly heard Skiadrums voice in his head. "Hello son." he said. "What the hell?!" Rogue yelled. Lucy took the necklace off him then put it on Sting who heard the same thing. "Holy shit!" he yelled. "I should explain..." Lucy said. "I'm uh-Kayda, Kayda Aki." Lucy said hoping the name works. She then walked over to Sting and held out a hand. He looked at her questioningly. "Necklace." She deadpanned. Sting then took the necklace off and handed it to Lucy. "Thanks." she put it on. "Wanna explain how you can do all that, little girl?" A man who Lucy later learned to be Rufus, asked. "I'm the princess of the dragons and a celestial wizard." Lucy said. She heard a gasp. A girl ran up to her. "Do you have any gold keys?" she asked. Lucy nodded and pulled out her keys. "The other 10" the girl said. "I'm Yukino and I have Pieces and Libra." She explained. "Well...Let's go get my guild mark!" Lucy said.


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd P.O.V**

 **sabertooth**

Lucy had gotten her guild mark on her left hand. The guild had gotten used to her quickly. Minerva was happy to have another lady touch around the place, even if she was just a child. Sting and Rogue called her their sister and introduced her to Frosh and Lector. "Can I show you something Minerva?" Lucy asked. Minerva smilled and nodded. Lucy spit out a small gust of icey wind, creating a mini ice sculpture that looked like Frosh. "ah! Adorable!" Minerva crushed Lucy. Lucy freed herself from Minerva's grip. She sat down and heard Rogue and Sting fighting over something. She walked over to Rogue and pulled on his cloak. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed. "This!" Lucy pulled out a diamond key. "Come on uncle Ski!" she said waving the key around. Skiadrum appeared in human form. "Hello Kiyda." He said bowing. Lucy pulled lightly at his dark short beard. "look! Now go talk to him! Bond!" Lucy yelled pointing to Rogue. "Hey son!" Skiadrum said walking up to Rogue who was speechless. "I don't believe it." "You better! He's here and it's taking my magic so chop chop!" Lucy said pushing him and Skiadrum out the door with her little 11 year old strength. "Now..." She turned to Sting. She giggled and pulled out another key. "Come forth! Weisslogia!" She yelled as a man with solid white hair appeared. "Yes princess?" He asked. "Son! You! Go do stuff!" She pushed him and Sting out the door two. Lucy rubbed her temples. "What was that for?" Minerva asked. "I'm tired of them fighting. It's annoying." Lucy said as everyone burst out laughing. _"Just like grey and Natsu" Lucy thought._ She walked to Minerva and sat down next to her. "I need a break." She said. One of her spirits then materialized. "Oh boy. What now?" Lucy said sarcastically. She saw Loke appear before her. "Great. What do you want playboy?" Lucy asked. She saw Loke flinch at this. "Wow. Harsh." He said standing up. "I just wanted to let you know that there something coming up." Loke said. "Like what?" Lucy asked. "The grand magic games." Everyone freaked out. "We have to train and pick out teams!" Rufus yelled. "Minerva's job!" The master bellowed from his office. Lucy sighed and raised her hand. "I wanna go!" She yelled. Everyone stared at her. "are you kidding? Your a child!" Orga said laughing. "I can do hell of a lot better than you." Lucy snapped. The guild roared in laughter. "She got you!" Minerva said. "Onee-chan? Can I go?" Lucy asked looking innocent. "of course! From what I saw the other day you could be one of our most powerful members." Minerva said. "Thanks!" Lucy hugged Minerva. "We have three month's to train! Let's get to it." Minerva said. "The team will be Orga, Kayda, Sting, Rogue, and Yukino." Minerva said. "I will be reserved she continued. Lucy ran over to Sting and Rogue. "Were all on a team!" She grabbed the two and pulled them into a hug. She really felt like they where her big brothers. "Yeah." They both smilled. Minerva squeealed. "Let's go train! I know a place." she said as they all said their goodbyes then they left.

 **2** **months later**

Lucy and Yukino worked on their celestial magic with the others. Lucy just tried to get her magic to use up less magic since she had 7 years to work on training. She thought Yukino was a really good fighter. "Can I watch you guys train?" Lucy asked. "Sure Kaydah." Sting said ruffling Lucy's hair. Lucy cmlimbed onto a rock. "Get him Rogue!" She yelled. "Hey!" Sting yelled adn Lucy laughed. Lucy watched them spar for a bit. "Hello princess." Loke said. Lucy let out a short scream adn fell off the rock. "Loke! Stop doig that!" she yelled. "Sorry...I got that cloak you asked for." Loke said. "Thanks." Lucy said putting it on. The cloak was black. "Whats that for?" Minerva asked. "Remember when I went on that mission by myself?" Lucy said. Minerva nodded. "Well..."

 **FLASHBACK**

Lucy was in front pf Fairy Tail. _"What are you doing back here?"_ Weisslogia asked. "Checking in." Lucy said. "Loke." Lucy said as Loke appeared next to her. "I just want to pay them a visit." Lucy said peeked inside. Natsu was smilling and talking to the group. They all looked so happy. Lucy was glad to see them doing good but felt something was off. "Glas that blonde bimbo is gone." Happy said. Lucy gasped. "Happy..." she whispered. "What is it?" Loke asked. "Yeah she was a total burden on Fairy Tail's name. glad that's over." Natsu said as everyone at the table laughed. "Burden?" Lucy cried. Loke pulled her away from the door. "What did they say?" Loke asked. "They s-said I was a burden to Fairy Tail and they're glad I'm gone." Lucy cried. Suddenly, Weisslogia appeared along with Skiadrum. "Let's go back to your guild." they said.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

"So..What does this have to do with you?" Minerva asked. "I used to be a part of Fairy Tail. I then left to become the dragon princess and train to get stronger and defeat Acnologia but I had to join a new guild. The time I was gone made me age back a few years then when I origionally left so I look like a kid but my real age is 16." Lucy said. "Those jerks." Sting clenched his fist. "We aren't mad but just no more secrets ok?" Rogue asked. Lucy nodded. "Thanks." Lucy said hugging them. "Now, can we get back to training?" Minerva asked. Lucy nodded. Lucy worked on mastering her teleportation spell. " _They're pretty forgiving huh?"_ Skiadrum asked Lucy. Lucy sighed. " _Yeah. I'm glad I have them. I almost don't want to go back to Fairy Tail after all that anyway."_ Lucy thought. Lucy sat down with her legs crossed unknown to her everyone was watching her. She took a deep breath as she concentrated. A wind picked up and swirled around her. There was a circle of tree's surrounding her. She sat in the middle of them all on the cold stone floor. "Multi-summon." Lucy said using all of her strength to summon as many dragons as possable. she kept her eyes closed. "Where he-" "Don't! I wanna guess how many came and which one's you are!" Lucy quieted Skiadrum. "Let's see..." Lucy used her dragon senses to sense the dragons. "Um...only 5? that seems to be my limit then. Ok. Skiadrum, your the one who speaked. Weisslogia to his left?" Lucy asked. "Yes." Weisslogia said. "Giro to Skidrum's right?" Lucy guessed. "Hey! How's it going?" Giro yelled. "Sienne to Giro's right. Moriko to hers." Lucy said again. "Well done!' Sienne said. "Great!" Moriko said. "I got em all! Now just too-" Lucy was cut off by her passing out and falling to her side. Skidrum rushed to her side and helped her. "You guys goin to just stand there and watch her?" Giro asked looking towards the creeping Sabertooth tigers. "Um...No?" Minerva said. "I'm Giro! The dragon who taught Lu some thunder dragon slayer magic!" Giro said. "I am Moriko the galaxy dragon and that's my sister younger Sienne, the ice dragon." Moriko said as Sienne waved. "You already know us." Weisslogia said. "Hey dad." Sting said. "Let her get her some rest. She needs it." Skiadrum said handing Lucy over to Minerva. "We'll be going now." Moriko said. "I wanted to rfight Lu!" Giro pouted. "She beats you every time. She learned more from books about thunder dragon magic than from you." Sienne said oushing her light blue hair behind her ear. "Screw off Sienne." Giro stuck out his tounge. "We're leaving!" Moriko said dissapearing. The others did teh same. "take care of this for bit." Minerva said handing Lucy's little body over to Sting. "Why me?" Sting asked. "You're her brother aren't you?" Minerva said. Sting begrudgingly took the girl and sat her on a rock. "go Sting!Go Rogue! Beat up those other wizards! Kick their ass." Lucy said in her sleep. minerva's vein popped but Sting and Rogue blushed. "Yeah Sting! Get that stupid Salamander! Natsu's got nothing on you!" Lucy said making everyone turn to her. "Sheesh. She really think we'll go against them?" Sting asked no one particullar. "She used to be a fairy. You can't blame her." Yukino said. "She has a lot of spirit." she continued. "You got your selves a rare catch boys." Minerva slapped Rogue and Sting on backs. They nodded. "yeah. We do." They whispered. Lucy smilled then drifted bach to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I messed up. This was meant to be chapter 5. So... please read this chapter then reread last chapter if you want but just know this was meant to be last chapter but I posted it wrong.**

 **Chapter** **4**

"Sheesh. She really think we'll go against them?" Sting asked no one particullar. "She used to be a fairy. You can't blame her." Yukino said. "She has a lot of spirit." she continued. "You got your selves a rare catch boys." Minerva slapped Rogue and Sting on backs. They nodded. "yeah. We do." They whispered. Lucy smilled then drifted bach to sleep.

 **Chapter 5**

 **1 month later**

Lucy ran out of her hotel room. She ran into the guild to see Minerva carrying a big suitcase. "Onee-chan! Where gonna be late!" Lucy yelled as the team got up and bolted to the door. Minerva picked up Lucy and ran. "Onee-chan!" Lucy yelled. "No time Lucy! We have to go and get the best Inn before it's taken! I demand luxury beds!" Minerva yelled as Lucy facepalmed. "Onward!" Sting yelled. "I forgot. We're taking the train." Minerva said. Sting and Rogue's faces turned green. They finally made it to the station. They got into a booth and the train started moving. Lucy suddenly felt like hell. Her face turned green and she put her head in Rogue's lap. She was sitting next to him, Sting and Minerva. Yukino and Orga sat next to each other on the other side. "Oh god." Lucy said. She looked at Rogue who was just sitting there with a green face, not moving. Lucy put her hand on his arm and cast the Troia spell. Rogue sighed in relief. She looked over at Sting and cast the spell. "Thanks." He sighed. Lucy cast the spell on herself and felt instant relief. Lucy didn't move her head from Rogues lap though. It was surprisingly warm. She quickly fell asleep. "That was fast." Minerva said. "Aww." Yukino said. Rogue blushed.

 **Later**

Lucy and her group got off the train. "Oh! I forgot something!" she said as she ran back to the train to get her cloak she left. She got it then quickly ran off the train, cloak now on. When she got off the train she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch it kid." Gajeel said. He paused for a second then leaned in to look at her. "Bunny girl?" He asked. Lucy pulled her hood down farther. "No. S-Sorry." Lucy said running off. Lucy's heart was racing. "L-Kayda! Sis, where'd you go?" Sting yelled. "i-I'm right here." Lucy said shyly. "Oh. Hey. We've gotta catch up with m'lady and the others." Sting said grabbing Lucy's hand. "I saw them." Lucy said. "The Fairies?" Sting said. Lucy nodded. "We'll get'em when we beat their asses in the GMG." Sting boasted. "I hope so big brother. I trust you." Lucy said smilling as they came to a halt. "Found her!" Sting yelled. "Thank goodness. I thought we lost you!" Minerva said hugging Lucy. "I'm fine Onee-Chan." Lucy said. "Now! Let's get to our Inn." Minerva said. They all walked to an Inn with nice furniture and unpacked their things. "So...What do we do now?" Sting aksed. "Whatever you want. Just be back by 10." Minerva said. Lucy nodded. "Hey Yuki-chan! Let's go check out some shops!" She said as she grabbed Yukino's hand and ran out the door. "Slow down Kayda!" Yukino's cried trying to catch up. "Oops. Sorry!" Lucy said stopping. "Why did you run so fast?" Yukino's aksed. "I want to have alone time with you! You and I haven't seen each other and had a good talk since like forever!" Lucy said. "Well...Then let's go to that shop and see if they have any cute silver keys! No need to look for gold ones anymore." Yukino said. Lucy nodded as her keys let out a small twinkle. "They agree." Lucy giggled. They walked to the shop. "Hi! Do you have any celestial keys?" Lucy asked the lady at the front desk. "Sorry, no. We haven't had those in a long time. Last one we had was a little dog I think..." The lady said. "A dog huh?" Lucy giggled as Plue's key glimmered for a second. Lucy thanked the lady then left. "How about that one?" Yukino asked pointing to a clothing store. "Why not! Let's go Yuki-chan!" Lucy walked with Yukino. "C'mon! We don't wanna miss the fight!" a boy yelled to his group as they ran off. "Can we go see?" Lucy asked Yukino. Yukino hesitated but then nodded. Lucy grabbed Yukino's hand once again and followed the boys to the 'fight'. They eventually came to a large group of people gathered in a circle. Since they where in the back, Yuino and Lucy both couldn't see but heard cheers from the small croud. They finally pushed throught but the fight was already over. Lucy looked to see Sting and Rogue glaring and smirking at a pissed off Natsu and Gajeel. "Guys? What's happening?" Yukino asked. Sting laughed. "We earned our titles!" he yelled. "But you killed your dragons to get there!" Natsu yelled more pissed than Lucy ever saw him. _"Psh. Killed."_ Lucy thought. "So what? We are dragon _slayers!_ Sting boosted and Rogue smilled. "We killed dragons with the strength they gave us!" Sting continued to rant. Gajeel suddenly looked at Lucy. "Hey! It's you!" he said. Lucy pulled her hood down, happy she had it up. "Who?" Natsu said turning around. "Let's go." Lucy pulled Sting and Rogue. "We're in for it." Sting sighed. "Like hell you are! You can't go around showing off your powers before the GMG! Do you want people to get the upper hand?" Lucy gave Sting an earfull. He sighed. "Look. Just be careful." Lucy said, letting go of the two. Gajeel ran up to Lucy and grabbed her sleeve. "Who are you?" he asked. Lucy sighed. "I am L-Kayda. That's all I can say till the games. So long, Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she walked off. Gajeel growled. "She smells exactly like her but doesn't look like her. Transformation? No her voice was completely different..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have messed up. This is a copy of chapter 6. I chnged last chapter to teh actual chapter 5 that I posted wrong. please read actual chapter 5. I also** **want to let you all know I now have a snapchat and twitter. Snap- Tonami-chan. Twitter- The little chan that could**

 **Last Chapter**

"I am L-Kayda. That's all I can say till the games. So long, Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she walked off. Gajeel growled. "She smells exactly like her but doesn't look like her. Transformation? No her voice was completely different..."

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Next Day**

Lucy had her hood on. She had used a spell that masked her scent. "You think we'll win?" Yukino asked. "We're Sabertooth! The greatest guild ever how can we not?!" Sting said. "don't get cocky. I know what Fairy tail is capable of and they have some pretty strong mage's." Lucy said. "And here comes the first place winners from the Labrynth! Sabertooth!" Mato called. Sting waved as fangirls swooned. They heard cheers in the crowd. "Their team consist of Yukino Agria, Orga Nanagear, and the dragon slayers Sting Eucliff and Rogue Cheeney! What's this? They have a new comer! Everyone, meet Kayda Aki! Magic...Unknown? Oh! This ought to be good!" Chapati announced. The crowed started for a second then cheered. Sting felt Lucy's uncomfort and put a hand on her head. "Chill. You'll do fine." he smilled as fangirls once again died.They walked over to their seats. Minerva was already there. "Minerva's our alternate." Orga explained. Minerva nodded. "First up will be the Hide and Seek round!" Chapati explained the rules then let the guilds choose who will fight. "I'll go. I'll have an advantage if it comes to hiding." Rogue said. Minerva nodded. "You just want to go against Gajeel." Lucy snickered. "Do not!" Rogue protested. "Just go get 'em big brother." Lucy closed her eyes and crossed her tiny arms. "Will do." Rogue ran off. _"Beat their asses!"_ Skiadrum yelled in Lucy's mind. "Come to watch?" Lucy asked as Skiadrum materialed next to her. "You think I'm not going to watch my son fight?" he asked. Lucy giggled. "Just watch uncle, big brothers gonna beat every last one of them." Lucy sighed. " _Please be careful."_

 **Later..**

"Hell yeah!" Sting yelled putting a fist in the air as him and his team looked at the winning spot. It was Sabertooth. "Well done." Minerva congradulated Rogue. "That took longer than I thought. Did you hold back?" Lucy asked. Rogue dodged the question. "He did! Ha!" Sting laughed. "It was a good decision. Save it for your fight with Gajeel." Lucy smilled. "It got us to first place. I don't care what it was." Minerva was getting a little pissed. "That concludes our trials for the forst day! Now may everyone please exit the stadium." Chapati anounced as everyone left. Lucy saw Gajeel stare at her for a second. She put two fingers to her forehead in a sort of salute and nodded slightly. Gajeel's mouth was left gaping as Lucy bounced off. "That was great!" she said. "Rogue barely broke a sweat." Sting laughed. "Let's celebrate first place!" Minerva said walking down the road then pointing to a bar. Lucy stopped and looked down. Yukino looked back at her. "Wait..." She said stopping the group. "oh, right. You're still a child." Orga said. "A-Am not!" Lucy protested. "At least you look like one..." Minerva sighed. "So no drinks?" Sting pouted. "No! You all go and have fun! I'll go back to the Inn." Lucy smilled. "I'll go with yo-" "It's ok! I'll be fine Yuki-chan. Go celebrate! Just promise me at least one of you will be sober enough to drag your drunk buts home." Lucy said. Yukino nodded. "Oh, adn keep Orga from singing. I'll hear that anyway, being a dragon slayed and all." Lucy said walking off with a wave. Once Lucy was a little ways from the group, or at least out of dragon hearing range, she sat down at a bench. "I hate this." She sighed. "having some trouble, kid?" Gajeel asked coming out of the shadows. "Gah!" Lucy yelled. "Look. I don't know if your Lucy...but whoever you are, just stay out of Fairy Tails way." Gajeel said. "Oh, if you are bunny girl then I gotta tell you Natsu's been really missing you." He said sitting next to Lucy. She filled up with rage as she remembered what he said the other day. "Im not Lucy...but I knew her." Lucy lied. "You do?" Gajeel's intrest was peeked. "She told me she would die before go back to Fairy Tail. That they broke her heart into a million peices." Lucy was in tears and steaming. "What did we do? We haven't even seen her." Gajeel was confused. "I don't know but if I where you I would just leave her alone. She was pissed." Lucy said. Suddenly Natsu walked over. "Hey Gajeel! We're getting food. You want some?" he asked. Lucy gritted her teeth. "Flame brained, squinty eyed, idiot." Lucy whispered. Natsu didn't catch it but Gajeel did. "How did you-" "I've said too much." Lucy turned into a shadow and ran off. Well, more like slithred. "Who was that?" Natsu asked Gajeel. "No one. Gajeel desided to keep that talk a secret. " _Bunny Girl..."_

 **At Sabertooth's Inn**

Lucy huffed while sitting on the couch. "Damn Natsu." She put her head into her knees. Her heart was beating out of her chest. "I've gotta stop this. If only I didn't have to feel like this..." Lucy whispered. She sighed as she walked to a bed and flopped down. "I so want to crawl into a whole and die." Lucy felt Loke's pressence. "Why?" he asked. "I said too much. I can't let them know I'm here. I would be kidnapped and questioned in a form of them 'saving me'." Lucy said. "Don't you want to go back?" Loke asked. "Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. I can't leave Saberttooth after everything but I can't abandon Fairy Tail. I just wish I could be in the two guilds at once." Lucy scoffed. "I can't help with that princess, but I can be by your side for it all." Loke bowed. "Thanks Loke. I need a friend right now." Lucy giggled. "Hows everything in the celestial world?" she asked. "Fine. We're all good. Well, Aquarius thought she saw Scorpio cheating and you know we got an earful of that." Loke sighed. Lucy giggled. "Someone's coming." Lucy said noticing the doorknob to the room jiggle. She closed Loke's gate then looked out the window next to the door. It was Gajeel. Lucy opened the door. "What do you want?" Lucy asked annoyed. "What did bunny girl say." Gajeel's eyes peirced through Lucy. Lucy sighed. "we can't talk here. We need to do it somewhere else. Tomorrow meet me infront of the Domus Flau after everyone has left." Lucy said. Gajeel nodded. "Don't tell anyone about this. No one can know." Lucy whispered. Gajeel nodded. Little did they know they had a spies. Mira and Sting were watching them. "What do you think they're talking about?" Sting asked. Mira's imagination was running wild. "Probably going out on a date." Mira giggled. Sting was shocked. He listened closer with his dragon sences. "Ok. Then what?" Gajeel asked. "I tell you what you need to know." Lucy sighed. "Now shoo before someone starts eaves dropping." Lucy said. Gajeel nodded and walked away. Mira and Sting crept away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucy was sitting in the stands, waiting for the next battle to start. "The next battle will be the Chariot battle!" Chapati said. Sabertooth picked their participants while Chapati explained the rules. "Participants are Risley from Mermaid Heel, Ichiya from Blue Pegasis, Bacchus from Quatro puppy, Yuka from Lamia Scale, Kurohebi from Raven claw, Gajeel from Fairy Tail team B, and Natsu from Fairy Tail team A." Lucy explained as the mage's walked into the arena. "If Natsu's going I am too!" Sting said jumping out of his seat. "Wait!" Lucy tried to catch him but failed. "Baka." Lucy sighed. "He does realize he's going to be on a moving platform, right?" Minerva asked. Lucy shrugged. "He's blinded by love." Lucy giggled and Minerva laughed. The chariot battle began. Risley used her Gravity magic to attach herself to the side of the cars and run. Bacchus was already in the lead with just raw speed. "Bacchus Groh, S-class mage. Palm magic user." Lucy said. "When did you learn all that?" Rogue asked. "As you know I trained with my celestial keys. Not only my golden ones but some of my silver keys aswell. One of them being grandpa Crux. The other day when I was at teh Inn after the fight between Yukino and Flare, I studied every member of the participating guilds that I could I even had grandpa Crux test me. I know so many things about everyone, except one person. That stupid rabbit mascot from Blue Pegasis, no clue who the hell that is." Lucy sighed in defeat. Rogue akwardly laughed. They turned back to the chariot battle to see the last three participants making their way, slowly, to the finishing line. They were of course, Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu. "Those idiots. They put themselves through it." Lucy sighed. She heard Natsu making some speech and decided not to listen. She called Giro. "Hey Lu." Giro said quietly knowing the situation. "Everyone at the palace is watching this too. Here take these." Giro handed Lucy a pair of magic earbuds. She thanked him as he dissapeared. She listened to her song. **(SARCASM by Get Scared**

You've got me shaking from the way you're talking

My heart is breaking but there's no use crying

What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes

If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

Sticks and stones could break my bones

But anything you say will only fuel my lungs

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be loved

You pollute the room with a filthy tongue

Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck

Before an audience of death.

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer

If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner

You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer

Everything you say is like music to my ears

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer

If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner

You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer

Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck

Before an audience of death.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts

If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck

Before an audience of de-

Rogue pulled the earbuds out of Lucy's ears. "Speech's over." he said. Lucy looked at the point's flashing on screen. "Idiot." Lucy said seeing Sting got last place and now Raven Tail was in front of them. "Sorry guys." Sting said as he walked back ot his seat. "You need to think before you go into fights." Lucy said. "Yes, sis." Sting said. "Big brother..." Lucy sighed. "Troia."she cast the spell and saw Sting's face lit up with happiness. Lucy giggled then sat back down. "Now we move onto day 2's one on one battles!" Mato announced. The first to fight was Toby and Kurohebi. "I'm going to go take a walk. This should end quickly." Lucy said remembering how stupid Toby is. She walked down from their seats and walked around the Domus Flau's halls. She stopped in front of a window and looked out at the bright blue sky. She pushed her hood off. "Hey." someone said behind Lucy. She turned around to see Gajeel standing behind her. "What are you doing here? I said after." Lucy whispered. "I need to know if your bunny girl or not." Gajeel said in a demanding tone. Lucy sighed. "Yes. I am Lucy." she said. Gajeel burrowed his eyebrows. "Why did you leave?" He asked. "I can't tell you." Lucy hid her eyes in her bangs. "Come on! Everyone has been worried about you!" Gajeel said. "Fine..I-" " _LUCY NO. You can't tell him. At least not yet. You must destroy Acnologia first then you can tell them everything." M_ oriko said in Lucy's mind. "I-I can't tell you even if I wanted to. Well, at least not yet. Just give me time, Gajeel." Lucy said. Gajeel nodded. "Fine but when that time comes you better tell me." Gajeel said. "Natsu misses you most." Gajeel said. Lucy felt her eyes get fuzzy as she was about to tear up. "No he doesnt." she deadpanned. "Yes he does. He didn't give up faith finding you. He always went to find you and never stopped." Gajeel said. Lucy put her hood back on to cover her face. "I've gotta go. My teams gonna be worried." Lucy walked away. "We already are." Gajeel said. "Fairy Tail is not my team. Not right now it's not." Lucy said with a scowl. She left Gajeel agape as she walked away. Lucy felt tears escape her eyes. She whiped them away and walked back to her seat. "I'm back." Lucy said sitting down. She saw Elfman in a lizard form and Bacchus in an attack stance. "What happened?" Lucy asked Minerva. "They started betting things depending on who wins. Bacchus wants Elfman's sisters and Elfman wants Bacchus to change his teams name to Quatro Puppy." Minerva explained. Lucy looked at Fairy Tail's stand and was met by Gajeel's gaze. She quickly averted it and looked at Lisanna adnd Mira who were on the edge of their seats. " _Poor girls."_ Sienne told Lucy via telepathy. Lucy looked over at the fight and sat back to relax.

 **Later**

Elfman hit Bacchus one final time as he hit the ground. "And the winner is Elfman from Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced. Lucy grinned as she saw the Faries practically jump out of their seats in excitement. "Good for them. Shows us what we have to work with." Lucy thought outloud. Rogue smiled. "Next up are our beauties of the show. Jenny Realight versus Mira Jane Strauss!" Chapati announced. Lucy froze. "What's wrong?" Rogue asked. "Mira is a beast of nature when it comes to raw power. Not to mention they put two models against each other." Lucy sighed. Rogue gulped. Lucy saw Mira and Jenny face to face. "Um..." Rogue's face was bright red. Lucy looked over and saw Jenny and Mira in swinsuits striking poses. "Really." Lucy deadpanned. She hit Rogue and Sting over the head. "Get ahold of yourselves!" she told them as they nodded. Suddenly other girls from the other guilds entered the arena to partake in the modeling. "Swimsuits in kneesocks!" Chapati announced the next outfit of choice. Lucy looked down to see Minerva in the frey as well. "Are you serious Min?!" Lucy yelled. Minerva only answered with a wink and more poses. "Someone kill me." Lucy said. "You want to go down, Lucy?" Yukino asked. "Yuki-chan, no." Lucy said with an icy stare. Yukino's sweat dropped. Now the girls were in bridal outfits next to a boy. Lucy saw Lisanna jump onto Natsu and for some reason she felt sick. She looked at the others, Gajeel and Levy, Mira and Makarov, Wendy and Romeo, Lucy felt really sad all of a sudden. "Damn it." she sighed. Sting nudged her. "What?" She asked annoyed. "You look green, you ok?" Sting asked. "All this glitter is getting to me." Lucy lied. Suddenly, Obaba from Lamia Scale jumped into the feild in a swimsuit and ruined the move. " _Thank god."_ Lucy thought as she heard Igneel laugh. _"Natsu never said his dad was a big perv."_ Lucy sneered. Igneel was taken back and handed over communication to Metalicana. "Don't ever do the things those girls do, Lucy." he deadpanned. Lucy nodded. " _Yes unlce."_ As all the ladies walked out of the feild, Mira and Jenny where back at the begining. "So, since everyone else is making bets how about we do too?" Mira asked. "How about whoever loses the match will pose nude in the next Sorcerer Weely Magazine?" Jenny proposed. Half the crowd had nose bleeds. "Sure." Mira giggled. Cue more nosebleeds. Lucy watched as Chapati announced the next outfit. To Lucy's surprise it was battle forms. Jenny had turned into her battle form while saying that the battles victory was now hers. Mira started to change forms. "This is my Satan Soul: Sitri form." she explained. Jenny was speechless. Mira ran towards her and attacked. The victory was Mira's. Lucy smiled as Fairy Tail roared in cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

"This is my Satan Soul: Sitri form." she explained. Jenny was speechless. Mira ran towards her and attacked. The victory was Mira's. Lucy smiled as Fairy Tail roared in cheers.

 **Chapter 7**

Lucy heard Chapati announce the next fight as soon as Mira's ended. "Now we have Kagura Mikazuchi versus Yukino Agria In a battle." he said. "You up for this Yuki-chan?" Lucy asked. Yukino nodded. She walked down to the feild. Lucy suddenly felt a surge of energy. It wasn't coming from the battle feild. "I'll be right back." Lucy said walking back to tha halls of the Domus Flau. She tried to find the source of the energy but couldn't. "Damn it. Where's that magic coming from?" Lucy thought outloud. Lucy heard a big gaps form the crowd and decided to go back. "Excuse me." A man with blue hair and a large cloak on said. "Wait...You look familiar. Do I know you?" Lucy asked. The man pulled his hat down farther and covered his face. "I'm sure I would remember a kid like you." He said. Lucy's eyes widened, she recognized the man's voice. "Jellal?" She asked. The man stared her down. "Do I know _you_?" Jellal asked. "I know this isn't going to make sense and I can't tell you much now...but I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said. Jellal was shocked. "Lucy?! Why aren't you with Fairy Tail?" He asked. Lucy shook her head. "Can't say. I gave Gajeel as much info as I could so ask him later when no one's around." she said. Jellal nodded. "what are you up to now?" lucy asked. "Well me, Ultear, and Meredy are wanting to start our own guild after the games called Crime Sorciere." Jellal explained. "Good for you guys!" Lucy smiled. "Anyway, I better get back to my guild." Lucy waved as she walked away. "Crap now I have a plus 2." Lucy sighed. She made her way to the stands. "Catch me up." Lucy asked Rogue. "Yukino and Kagura bet their lives." He said. Lucy gasped. "Yuki-chan no..." She whispered. "Yukino was in the lead but Kagura got the best of her and is now on top." Rogue said as Yukino as knocked to the ground. Lucy could snse her low magic power. "She's reaching her limit." she said. Yukino tried to get up but was knocked down. "And the match goes to Kagura." Mato announceed as KAgura put her sheathed sword to Yukino. "Your life is mine now." she said as Yukino started crying. Kagrua walked away and Yukino sat there in tears. "Yuki-chan..." Lucy sighed. She jumped out of the stands and went to help Yukino, not thinking. "Hey Yuki-chan, get up. We might have lost a few rounds but we can still win this." She whispered to Yukino. "Thanks." Lucy said helping Yukino up. They held hands as they walked back to the stands. "That's it for today folks. We've got our winning teams." Chapati said as the crowd flooded out of the stadium. "I'm sorry for being so weak." Yukino apologized. "Yukino, no need." Minerva said. Lucy ran in front of Yukino and stopped right in front of her. "Stop it! Quit calling yourself weak! Let me just say that your one of the most powerful people I know. I didn't even know there was a 13th zodiac before I met you, for hell's sake!" Lucy said. "Lucy.." Yukino whispered. "Just...Don't doubt yourself ok?" Lucy put a hand on Yukino's shoulder. "Crap. I've gotta go." Lucy said running off. "Wait, why?" Minerva asked. "I have buisness to take care of." Lucy said. Sting remembered something. He turned to the others. "I was about to go back to the Inn the other day when I saw Gajeel in front of our room tlaking to ." he said as Minerva burrowed her eyebrows. "What did he say?" she asked. "They talked about meeting somewhere and not letting anyone know." Sting said putting a finger to his chin trying to look like he was thinking for once. "They are meeting infront of the Domus Flau. I also think I heard something about 'bunny girl'?" Sting mentioned as Minerva fumed. "They're dating!" She screamed. "Don't jump to conclusions!" Rogue said as Minerva walked to follow Lucy. "Let's just watch and listen." Sting suggested. Minerva noddded. They hid behind a wall and watched the two dragon slayers talk. "So, tell me, why did you leave Fairy Tail?" Gajeel asked. "Confidental for now." Lucy sighed. Gajeel sighed aswell. "Ok, then how you suddenly became a dragon slayer." Gajeel asked. " _Can I tell them that part?"_ Lucy asked. _"Not the princess part. Just say you met a dragon in the forest."_ Moriko said telepathically answered. "I was walking through the forest and found a dragon." Lucy said as Gajeel's eyes widened. "Do they know Metalicana?" he quickly asked. _"You can tell him you went to the dragon realm but can't take him."_ Sienne told Lucy. "Yes. They took me to the dragon realm and I met tons of dragons." Lucy said. Gajeel smiled. "Metalicana's fine." Lucy assured him. "What element did you learn?" Gajeel asked. "You'll see." Lucy winked. "Bunny girl, your a big mystery to me right now." Gajeel sighed. "I did my research about you Mr. Redfox." Lucy winked. "Shut up." Gajeel said getting annoyed. "You going out with Levy yet?" Lucy asked. Gajeel's face redened. "No." He said. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You're making her ask first? You jerk." Lucy deadpanned. "Hey!" Gajeel yelled. Lucy giggled. "Anyway, anything else you need to know before I go catch up with my guild?" she asked. "Yeah, one thing. If you cant tell me why you left at least tell me who made you leave." Gajeel asked. Lucy was taken back by the question but answered anyway. "Natsu." Lucy said cooly. Gajeel was agape. "I went to go check on you guys when I caught team Natsu talking about how much of a burden I was to Fairy Tail and that they were glad I was gone." Lucy said. Gajeel was confused. "No one ever said anything like that." he said. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Heard every word of it." she said. Gajeel burrowed his eyebrows. "Trust me, I would have stopped them if they did. No one said one bad word about you." he said. Lucy was a little upset. " _I'm coming in."_ Moriko said. She appeared next to Lucy. "Hey Moriko." Lucy said. "I can settle this. I have a memory spell." Moriko said. "go ahead." Gajeel said. Moriko put a hand to his forehead and muttered things quietly. After a while she stopped. "Nothing was said." Moriko assured Lucy who sighed. "Ok. Then how did I hear all that?" she asked the galaxy dragon. "It might have been _him._ He did learn some hallucination magic when he trained." Moriko mentioned Acnologia. "Oh." Lucy said. "I'm sorry Gajeel." Lucy sighed. "No problem. Who's the guy your talking about?" Gajeel asked. "Nothing you need to worry about." Lucy said waving Moriko goodbye. "I've gotta go Gajeel." she said turning around. She suddenly sensed someone behind the wall. "Whose there?" She asked in a stern voice. Sting and the others walked out with their hands up. "You where spying on me?!" Lucy asked, pissed. "Who?" she asked. Rogue and Yukino pointed to Sting. "C'mon!" He yelled. "Sting." Lucy snapped. She walked up to him. She hit him in the gut. "I swear to Zeref I will punch you so hard you'll be in a coma!" Lucy yelled. Sting pleaded for his life. "Chill." Minerva deadpanned. Lucy took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Just don't do that again." she said. "How long where you there?" she asked Minerva. "Heard everything." she answered. "Great. Your as caught up as your gonna get when it comes to me." Lucy crossed her arms. "Whatever. Let's go to the Inn." Minerva rolled her eyes.

 **The Next Day**

Minerva was sitting in the seat watching the Pandamonium battle of the 3rd day. Lucy came running into the stands. "Why did no one wake me up?!" Lucy asked. "You needed your sleep." Yukino said with her eyes glued to the feild. "Whatever. So explain this." Lucy said sitting down. "Pandamonium. Each team sends one member to defeat as many monsters as possible in that tower. There are 1 S class, 4 A class, 15 B class, 30 C class, 50 D class, 100 total monsters." Rogue said. "Erza Scarlet has just challenged them all." Sting said. Lucy giggled. "Classic Erza. The one who dares to battle even when the odds seem impossible. She's probably one of the most strongest mage's in Fairy Tail." she said as Minerva smilled. "Yes, Min. She is an S-class mage." Lucy said, peeking Minerva's interest. She saw Erza get to the top floor and be confronted with a small floating eye monster. _"Come on Onee-chan. I may not be in Fairy Tail but I can still cheer on my big sis!"_ Lucy thought in anticipation. She saw Gajeel talking to Jellal from the corner of her eye but didn't care. 2 minutes later Erza had beaten every monster in the tower. "Yes!" Lucy bounced in her seat. "Orga didn't even get to go!" Minerva complained. "For the remaining contestants we will hold a MPF competition." Mato explained after calling Erza the winner. Orga completely blew away his comptition. Then Cana stepped up. "She's completely wasted." Lucy sweat dropped. Cana took her jacket off. "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" she yelled as her arm glowed. "Spell scan." Lucy closed her eyes then shot them open. They became a solid white as she whispered the spell chant and documented everymoment of it. She had learned this spell from grandpa Crux. She was able to record the spell and study it later. The spell faded and Lucy's vision did too. She felt the light that rose with Fairy Glitter slowly heat her own body up. She grew tired and felt weak. She fell to her side and onto the ground. "Sis!" Sting said running up to her. "What happened?" Rogue asked. "I'm fine...Just a little dizzy, that's all." Lucy lied. "Just sit and relax, ok?" Yukino said sitting me back up. Lucy nodded. " _What happened?"_ Giro asked Lucy. _"No idea. I just suddenly felt weak."_ Lucy said. The MPF was completely destroyed and all that was left was a bunch of 9's floating in the air showing Cana's victory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

She fell to her side and onto the ground. "Sis!" Sting said running up to her. "What happened?" Rogue asked. "I'm fine...Just a little dizzy, that's all." Lucy lied. "Just sit and relax, ok?" Yukino said sitting me back up. Lucy nodded. "What happened?" Giro asked Lucy. "No idea. I just suddenly felt weak." Lucy said. The MPF was completely destroyed and all that was left was a bunch of 9's floating in the air showing Cana's victory

 **Chapter 9**

 **Same Day**

Mato announced the first one on one battle of the day. "First up will be...Milliana from Mermaid Heal versus Semmes of Quatro Puppy!" Lucy heard. "Isn't that Erza's friend?" She thought out loud. Everyone just shrugged. Lucy sighed then saw her cat ears and tail and thought of Loke. She thought this fight wouldn't be that interesting so she decided to take a nap. Her energy was stolen from that Fairy Glitter spell from earlier so she wanted to replenish it. "Wake me up when it's my turn." Lucy yawned. Sting and Rogue stared at her, then each other, then they laughed. Minerva watched the fight. She saw the Quatro Puppy guys start spinning and got bored. She looked over at the Fairies and saw Cana passed out from alchohol, their short master, and that Natsu guy staring up at her. She burrowed her eyebrows for a bit then turned away. She saw him light his hand on fire out of the corner of her eye but the flame was soon extinguished. " _They know something."_ Minerva thought. She saw Lucy say "I'm sorry, guys." In her sleep. Minerva heard Rogue and Sting talking about their fathers. Minerva knew the day would come that Lucy would leave and that she couldn't be sad. She would visit, wouldn't she? Minerva saw Millianna tie up Semmes and punch him again. He was soon knocked out. "And the winner is, Millianna!" Chapati announced. Mermaid Heel cheered and so did some of the audiance. Lucy was fast asleep when Chapati announced the next battle. "Next up will be Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar versus Sabertooth's new comer, Kayda Aki!" He said as Sabertooth looked at Lucy and shook her awake. "What?!" She yelled annoyed. "It's your fight!" Sting yelled. "Crap." Lucy said teleporting into the field. Everyone was silent. "Who am I going up against anyway?" Lucy looked up to Sabertooth who pointed at Laxus standing infront of her. "Oh. Hi!" She waved. "Let the..uh..battle begin!" Mato yelled. Laxus used thunder dragon roar on Lucy who snickered. She swallowed the attack. "She swallowed it?!" the audiance and other guilds screamed in confusion. "I've tasted better." Lucy sneered. "Now! Fire dragon roar!" she yelled. "That's your attack!" Happy said anding on Natsu's head. "Yeah..." he growled. Laxus dodged the attack and Lucy giggled. "How can you eat one element but use another?" he asked. "I'll tell you later." Lucy winked. Her hood on her cloak was off. "Ice dragon frozen fang attack!" Lucy yelled. Laxus was hit. "Thunder dragon raging bolt!" he attacked. Lucy was hit. "Hey! You actually hit me! Haven't been touched in a while!" Lucy whiped blood from her mouth. She then created clones of herself surrounding Laxus. "Find the real one an attack of your choice on me and I can't dodge, block, or eat it!" she offered. Laxus sneered. "And what if I can't?" he asked. "I get to hit you!" Lucy laughed. "It's a deal." Laxus charged up a thunder fist. He looked around and landed his eyes on one. "That one!" he pointed out and Lucy's clones dissapeared. "Correct!" Lucy cheered. "Now, about that attack..." Laxus got serious. "Go ahead! I'm ready for ya!" Lucy yelled. "In that case...Thunder dragon secret art: roaring thunder!" Laxus attacked Lucy at full force. She opened her arms and took the attack. She fell back on her back, her cloak was obliterated, and she was smiling. Everyone and everything was quiet. No one moved. "I-It seems that we have our winner! Laxus Dreyar of Fa-" "Don't count me out yet? You think I'm giving up my fun yet?" someone yelled. It was Lucy. "What?!" The whole stadium screamed in confusion. "That was pretty good! I have to admit you almost had me there! I was able to survive though." Lucy explained. Laxus frowned. "Damn. I really hoped to make this quick. I didn't want to go all out on a child." he sighed. "Too bad! I'm gonna beat you and Sabertooth will be number 1 again!" Lucy laughed then readied an attack. Laxus stared at her. Lucy took a deap breath then her face went cold. "My turn." she said closing her eyes. "O' celestial bodies of the universe, stand with me in this time of need and aid my power. Now! I use your power!" Lucy started glowing then her eyes went completely white. "Galaxy dragon, Celestial alignment!" all 13 of the celestial zodiac spirits appeared and bowed down to Lucy as they also started glowing. Their light formed one ray in front of Lucy that stopped inches away from Laxus. Lucy darted right behind him to talk to him. "Sorry about this Laxus." She whispered then teleported back in front of the spirits. She snapped her fingers and the light hit Laxus and he screamed. Fairy Tail watched. As the light faded Lucy turned away. Laxus was unconcious. "Our winner appears to be Kayda from Sabertooth." Mato said in shock. "You better believe it!" Lucy yelled. " _I won!''_ Lucy yelled to the dragon realm. She didn't get a response. She had a confused look. " _Sienne? Metalicana? Igneel? Giro? Moriko? Anyone?"_ She said. "Move on to the next match." Lucy yelled to Chapati as she teleported into the hallways of the stadium. " _Anyone there?"_ Lucy asked, paniced. No answer. "Lucy..." It was Sienne. Lucy could tell her voice was weak. "Sienne?! What's wrong?" Lucy asked frantically. "Acnologia has come back to the dragon realm. He's taking us away for a bit. Don't come back home! I don't have long but I need to tell you that you must get back into Fairy Tail as quickly as possable. Plans have changed and you must lure him out and attack!" Sienne told Lucy. "But-" "No but's! Just do as told! I leave you with some new spells to learn from all of us. We wanted to teach them to you ourselves but we seem to have run out of time." Sienne made a bunch of papers appear in Lucy's hands. "I always thought of you as my mother..." Lucy felt tears well up. "I love you." Sienne's voice faded "I love you too." Lucy down and clutched the papers. She heard cheers in the crowd. "Must be the next match." she sighed and whiped away tears. She left ther stadium and went back to the Inn to relax. "Damn Laxus to too much energy from me." Lucy sighed. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She flopped onto the bed and pulled out her dragon keys. "I will get you guys back." She clutched the keys and cried.


	10. Chapter 10!

**Chapter 9**

"I always thought of you as my mother..." Lucy felt tears well up. "I love you." Sienne's voice faded "I love you too." Lucy down and clutched the papers. She heard cheers in the crowd. "Must be the next match." she sighed and whiped away tears. She left ther stadium and went back to the Inn to relax. "Damn Laxus to too much energy from me." Lucy sighed. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She flopped onto the bed and pulled out her dragon keys. "I will get you guys back." She clutched the keys and cried.

 **Chapter** **10**

Sabertooth was sitting in their stands. "Today we will have the naval battle!" Chapati announced. He then explained the rules as the participants stepped up. Yukino had been the one to go into battle since she wanted to make up for being so weak. Lucy got onto her about that. Lucy was staring at the papers that told her how to do the spells. She made a small blizzard in her hand then turned it into fire. She switched through the elements she knew when the match started. Lucy watched Juvia fight Yukino with a water attack but take out many other opponents as well. "Hey sis? What was that about yesterday?" Sting asked. Lucy wondered if she should tell her brothers. She sighed. "Look. We need to talk later. Ok?" she said. "Ok..." Sting said looking from her, to Rogue, then back to the battle. " _DAMN YOU ACNOLOGIA! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR WINGS OFF YOU! YOU DAMN DRAGON!"_ Lucy yelled into the void that was now the dragon realm. No one responded. Lucy looked over at Natsu who was cheering on Juvia and Erza who was in her sea empress armor. Her face blushed a bit. "I hope you will let me back in..." Lucy whispered. "What was that?" Rogue asked her. "Nothing!" she turned back towards the fight and saw Erza out of the water sphere and Yukino fighting Juvia. After a while the battle ended. The fight went to Sabertooth. Yukino's athletic abilities outmatched Juvia's and she won. "Good job, Yuki." Lucy said. Yukino smiled then went to talk to Minerva. "Our first fight of the day will be a tag battle!" Chapati said. Lucy heard no one from Sabertooth's name getting called so she decided to take a nap. "She likes to sleep, huh?" Yukino asked. "Yeah." Sting sighed. Minerva wondered what had the young mage so tired. She never wore her cloak anymore and got teased by Chapati about being small and 'cute'. The fight between Bacchus and the Blue Pegasis guild ended quickly. Lucy heard Sting and Rogue's names getting called. She lazily asked MInerva who they were fighting. "Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox." She said. Lucy's eyes shot open and she was wide awake. "Lucky!" She whined. "We have another day, Lu." Yukino said. Lucy sighed. "Yeah. I guess we do. I hope I get to fight Natsu!" Lucy thought out loud. She covered her mouth. "Oh?" Minerva asked. "What was your relationship with him when you where at Fairy Tail?" she asked. "We were just on a team together! That's it!" Lucy defended. Minerva raised an eyebrow. Lucy elbowed her. "NOT funny!" Lucy pouted. She saw Sting use his secret art. "So early? I swear he jumps straight to the point." she sighed. "They seem to be winning thought." Yukino said. Minerva nodded. Natsu tried to hit Sting but he dodged. "How long do you think that this fight is going to last?" Minerva asked. "I don't know." Lucy said with Yukino following shortly afterwards. They watched the fight unveil. Sting tried to hit Natsu but he dodged it. HIs attack redirected to Gajeel but he also dodged and blokced Rogues oncoming attack aswell. Sting immediately attacks Natsu while Rogue attacks Gajeel. Then both he and Rogue activate the Light Drive and Shadow Drive. Lucy had never seen them do it before but they talked about it. "Wow." She said in awe. She took note of the attacks and then closed her eyes. Sting attached a Stigma to Natsu's body. Minutes later Sting is punched in the face surprising the audiance. Then Sting resolves to use his best move Holy Nova, unleashing the massive blast at Natsu. However, Natsu emerges relatively unhurt from the technique and grabs Sting's arm as the latter intended to attack, greatly surprising the mages of Sabertooth as well as the commentators and audience while Rogue is similarly dealt with by Gajeel."They really have gotten more powerfull..." Lucy sighed. Natsu and Gajeel start gaining the upper hand in the battle as Lucy records it all with her spell. Sting's body started growing scales. This was his dragon force move. Lucy never perfected dragon force but tried hard to on ice and galaxy dragon slaying. Upon the magic activation, Sting tells Rogue to stay back as he will handle Natsu and Gajeel himself. Gajeel says that he's underestimating them but Natsu says Sting is actually much stronger now. As he spoke, Sting quickly approached.

 **Later...**

Gajeel was out of commision but Natsu was fighting Sting and Rogue by himself. Lucy felt a smile creep onto her face. "Why are so happy" Orga asked. Lucy punched his arm knowing her raw strength wasn't compatable with his. "You big baka. I'm not." She watched Natsu land a pretty good punch on Sting while dodging one of Rogue's attacks. "Hey, Lu?" Yukino asked. "Yeah?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Do you like that Natsu guy?" Yukino asked. Lucy nearly fell out of her seat. "N-No!" Lucy said. Minerva laughed. "You do!" she teased. "Shut up." Lucy crossed her arms and gave Minerva a pouty look. "Fine. Whatever. Just know we will always support you. No matter what." Minerva sighed in defeat. Lucy smiled. "I know...You guys are like family to me." she said. Yukino adn Minerva smiled. Natsu knocked out Rogue with a dragon roar and Sting tried to hit him with a White dragon attacks. **(A/N I am correcting myself. I thought he was the light dragon slayer but it seems to be white. \\_(ツ)/)** Natsu dodged. "He's gotten stronger that's for sure." Lucy said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Natsu knocked out Rogue with a dragon roar and Sting tried to hit him with a White dragon attacks. (A/N I am correcting myself. I thought he was the light dragon slayer but it seems to be white. \\_(ツ)/) Natsu dodged. "He's gotten stronger that's for sure." Lucy said.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Later...**

Natsu knocked out Sting and Rogue. "The winners are Fairy Tail!" Mato announced. Lucy saw the Fairy Tail members cheer. "They sure are an enthusiastic bunch, aren't they?" Minerva asked Lucy. "You should see them in their guild hall. They get into fights with eachother.Erza normally stops it all." Lucy sighed. She missed them terribly and was glad that she would be reunited with them soon, but the Sabertooth guild was her priority now. They all went down to check on Sting and Rogue. Lucy bent over Sting. She brushed her long hair over his face. "Hey mister 'high and mighty white dragon salyer'. Let's get home." Lucy said helping him up. "You did good." she said to Rogue who nodded. "We still have tomorrow to fight. Go all out on it." Minerva said. They all went to their Inn for the night.

 **The Next day**

Lucy and the team where waiting for the first even to be called. It was the last day of the Grand Magic Games so they intended on it being their best. "Let's give it our all!" Lucy cheered as they all shared a high five. "Cool! Cool! COOL!" Jason form Sorceriers Weekly yelled into the microphone. "Welcome everyone to the final day of the games! We will start with all team members fighting! Everyone will be released into Crocus to battle other guild's teams they find on the way. All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight. When a participant loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point. Each team must appoint one of their members as team leader, this is kept secret from the rest of the other guilds. If the team leader falls, the opposing team gains 5 points. The total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning. Moving as a one group or separate is totally up to the individual members of the team." Chapati explained. Everyone appointed their team leaders. "Minerva is our team leader." Lucy said. Everyone started at Lucy. "What?" she said. "We think you should be the team leader." Yukino said. Lucy jumped. "What?! Me?!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah! You'd be great sis!" Sting said. Rogue nodded in approval. "I don't think-" "Sure you can! Your our strongest member! You're the dragon princess for heavens sake!" Sting said. Lucy sighed in defeat. "Fine." she said. They all walked into the arena then was teleported to an area in Crocus. Lucy's mind raced. She memorised a map of the area and made a plan. "Ok. I'm sending the plans to you now." Lucy closed her eyes as they went white again. "When did you learn this?" Minerva asked as the plan of action flooded into her brain. "Learned some archive magic from some books." Lucy winked. They heard the crowds calm down. "It's starting." Yukino said. They all got into a line formation.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!" Mato yelled. The Sabertooth members spread out. "I can't calculate who they will fight but I can tell when and where." Lucy told Yukino. They saw a fight in an alley next to them. "Right." Lucy said cutting a corner. "We should approach someone about...Now!" Lucy said skidding to a halt as Grey appeared before them. "Great." Lucy gave him a seductive smile. "Yuki, go." she said. Yukino nodded and ran off. "Let's go." Grey said taking off his coat and forming ice around his hands. "Yeah!" Lucy engulfed her fist in fire. "Natsu's magic again." Grey said furrowing his eyebrows. Lucy charged. She punched Grey's ice. She held it in her hand for a second. "Fire dragon roar!" She yelled as she trapped Grey. He flew back adn landed into a wall. "C'mon ice boy! Let's go!" Lucy taunted. "Ice make: lance!" Grey shot ice at Lucy but she hit it with fire. "Ice make dragon!" a big white dragon appeared, slightly causing Lucy to pause for a second. It reminded her of Sienne. She felt a tear run down her cheek as the dragon hit her at full force. She flew back as the barrage continued. When the dragon was gone, Lucy was pinned against a wall by Ice and bleeding from her mouth. "Damn it. I can't let memories slow me down." She breathed heavily. She melted the ice and fell to the ground. "Grey..." Lucy said releasing smoke using her water dragon slayer magic. "What the?" Grey said. Lucy had mastered hte magic inside her ring that Geo gave her. It was given the properties of transformation magic, that Lucy could use when she had it on. She turned herself into Ur (Ore), Grey's old teacher and mother figure. She slowly walked ot Grey. "Ur?" Grey was speechless. "Yeah. It's me."Lucy smiled. She grabbed Grey into a hug. "I thought you died." he said wrapping his arms around her. "Grey..I-I'm sorry." Lucy felt bad for what she was about to do. "Wha-" Lucy punched Grey in the stomach with an Iron dragon fist attack. Grey spat up blood and fell to the ground. "I'll explain this all later." Lucy said laying him on the ground carefully then running off. She had gone off calculations at this point. She didn't think it would be this hard to fight her old friends. She heard someone yell up ahead of her and she whiped away tears. She ran towards the voice to see Sting fighting Natsu. She stayed behind a building but watched. Sting and Natsu hit each other a couple of times and Lucy got bored. "Hello." someone called behind Lucy. "Gah! Oh, hey Laxus." Lucy said seeing Laxus behind her. "Wanna fight?" he asked. "Nah. As soon as Sting goes down it's my turn to fight Natsu." Lucy said in anticipation as Sting grew tired. He was finally beaten by Natsu. "See ya." Lucy said running from behind the building. "Hey Dragneel!" Lucy said skidding to a halt. "Who are you?" Natsu asked. "I'm Kayda from Sabertooth! Let's fight!" Lucy said. "Sure." Natsu lit a fist on fire. Lucy ran up to Natsu and swollowed the attack he threw at her. "Water dragon roar!" she yelled as she ran behind him and shot boiling hot water at him, creating smoke from his fire. Lucy tried to think of a way to get to him so she could prove she was stronger. A lightbulb went off in her head. She untied her hair from the high ponytail she put it in that morning and removed her ring. "Where did you go?!" Natsu yelled. "Im right here Natsu." a voice said. Lucy herself was surprised to hear her own voice again. She looked exactly as she had when she left. She guessed Geo lied when he said she aged back. "L-Lucy?" Natsu's voice cracked. "What's wrong Natsu? Why do you look so surprised?" Lucy asked. "Is it really you?" Natsu asked. "Yeah! Look! Here's my keys for proof." Lucy held out all her keys. Natsu stepped forward to look at them. They were all there. "Summon them." he said sceptical. Lucy sighed. "Open! Gate of the lion, Leo!" She called. Loke appeared infront of her. "Need anymore proof?" he asked. "Oh my gosh." Natsu started crying. Lucy stepped forward. She reached out and pulled Natsu into a hug. He sunk into her arms, tears streaming from his face. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy's lips curled into a smile. "Yeah?" Natsu asked. "Got'cha." Lucy whispered in his ear as she his him in the back with an ice dragon punch. His eyes grew wide as he sunk into the floor, still in tears. "You have turned very cruel." Loke commented. "Look. It was hard enough to do that to Grey. You think this was any easier." Lucy deadpanned. Loke dissapeared and Lucy put her ring on. She ran off. " _I did it! I beat him! See Igneel I-"_ Lucy remembered no one could hear her. They were all gone. "Right." she sighed. She ran until she suddenly felt a heat grow on her back. "Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled in anger. Lucy was slammed into a wall. she felt something break but couldn't tell where. "You talk like her and looke like her! But that doesn't mean you are her! Where is Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy never saw him this angry. "You idiot..." she cried. Natsu looked confused. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN?!" Lucy yelled as she readied an attack. "I've been trying to find Lucy for too long to come this close and just give up! So tell me...WHERE IS MY FRIEND?!" Natsu yelled. " WATER DRAGON, SECRET ART: OCEANIC HELL!" Lucy yelled as water burst from around her and from her hands. She projected all of it towards Natsu. He was hit full force. "Stay down! Lucy cried. "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE LUCY IS!" Natsu yelled, taking the attack head on. "You idiot..." Lucy whispered as she teleported away. She didn't hear Natsu but knew he was yelling something. She was now behind a tree in a field far away from Natsu. She was crying and holding her arm. "I-I...I can't do this." She whispered as she put her head in her knees and cried. "Hello?" someone said. "Go away." Lucy said like a child. It was Erza. She noticed the Sabertooth mark on her hand. "You from Sabertooth?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "What happened?" Erza asked. "I tried to defeat an old friend and I just don't think I can do it." Lucy sighed. "Well...I have had to do that too. Frankly, I find it easier to see it as a friendly competition instead of a fight of guilds." Erza said. Lucy thought for a moment. "A friendly competition, huh?" she thought outloud. "Mm-hm!" Erza smiled. "Thanks." Lucy smiled. She held out two hands. One with electricity swirling around it, the other with water. Erza stepped back. "What kind of magic is that?" she asked. Lucy said it was dragon slayer magic. "What element?" Erza asked. Lucy sighed. "I'll tell you later, ok?" she offered as she got up. She put her wait on her arm but fell back down. "Whats wrong?" Erza asked. "Sis!" Rogue called running up to Lucy. "Hey." Lucy winced. "What happened?" Rogue asked. "I hurt my arm in a fight earlier." Lucy explained. "Don't be so reckless. You'll turn into Sting." Rogue joked. Lucy giggled. "C'mon. Let's go see if Minerva can have you tag along." Rogue hoisted Lucy onto his back. "What was your name again?" Erza asked. Lucy held up her guild mark. On the same hand, her thumb and index finger made an 'L' shape, which Lucy held in the air. This was the Fairy Tail sign. Erza was shocked. "I'll explain it all very soon. Promise." Lucy said as Rogue ran.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"What was your name again?" Erza asked. Lucy held up her guild mark. On the same hand, her thumb and index finger made an 'L' shape, which Lucy held in the air. This was the Fairy Tail sign. Erza was shocked. "I'll explain it all very soon. Promise." Lucy said as Rogue ran.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Later..**

"Hey Minerva!" Lucy called as Minerva faught a mage from Mermaid Heel. "Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked. "She got hurt in a fight and needs to stay with you. Can she watch you fight?" Rogue asked. Minerva nodded. "Thanks!" Lucy cheered as she slid off Rogue's back. He went ot find Gajeel. "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy summoned Aries. She pat the ground next to her and Aries sat down. Lucy crawled into her lap. "Miss Lucy..." Aries said. She made a blanket of wool and put it over Lucy. Their bond had gotten stronger. "Minerva? I'm gonna go find a fight to get into." Lucy said as she walked off. "But-" "I'M LEAVING!" Lucy called. She wandered around for a bit. She found Rogue fighting Gajeel but just let them be. She Grey slowly walking around the corner of a bulding. "Damn. You Fairies have gotten persistant." Lucy sighed. "I just talked to Natsu. He said you took Lucy's form." Grey was mad. Lucy was silent. She walked away but Grey trapped her in ice. "Where is she?" he asked. Lucy put a hand to the ice and broke free. "Don't make me finish you. I can't defeat an old friend without it being a fair fight." she sigehd. Grey's eyes squinted. "'Old friend'? What does that mean?" he asked. "You will know soon. Just give me till after the games." Lucy said. Grey nodded. Lucy turned around to walk away when she felt a sudden burst of magic power behind her. "NOW!" Grey asked. Natsu jumped from the roof of a building and attacked Lucy. The time of his attack was too fast for Lucy to eat and it was a very big spiral of fire. "Fire dragon roar!" he yelled as Lucy was hit with the most vengful fire she had ever felt. It burned so much it tore her clothes. Lucy screamed. She fell to her knees. "Where is she?" Natsu growled. Lucy crawled to her feet. Natsu repeatedly hit her with teh same burning fire. She screamed and cried at the same time. She put her hands over her head as if it would do anything. "NATSU STOP!" Grey yelled. "She knows where Lucy is!" Natsu yelled. "She's a kid!" Grey yelled. "You still fight like you used too." Lucy whispered but both boys caught it. "Used to?" Natsu asked. "I forfit this battle! I forfit the whole thing!" Lucy yelled. She closed her eyes as she startedglowing and teleported out of crocus. She landed in a confused Sabertooth guild. She stood there with tears streaming down her face as she hid her eyes in her hair. "Kayda?" Rufus asked. "Screw it all! I quit I can't do this!" Lucy yelled. "What do you m-" "I'm leaving Sabertooth." Lucy said. Rufus jumped. "You can't be-" "I AM! Now just let me leave!" Lucy yelled. Jiemma walked out of his office and the guild got quiet. "So..You have decided to leave us?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "Ok then." Jiemma said. He slapped Lucy. "Weakling." he said. Lucy clenched her fist. "I am everything but weak." She whispered as she punched Jiemma with an iron fist then stabbed him with an icicle. "I'm. Leaving." Lucy demanded. Jiemma swiped his hand and Lucy's guild mark dissapeared. She ran out of the guild. She didn't look back and didn't want to.

 **At the Grand Magic Games**

Lucy teleported away. "What?!" Natsu yelled. "Damn it!" Grey yelled. "What just happened?" He continued. Suddenly, Minerva ran over. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" she yelled punching Natsu. "What? She just teleported away!" he said in defense. MInerva stopped and sighed. "Damn. She really does love you idiotic faries.." she said. "What?" Grey asked. Minerva shook her head. "Nothing." she said. She heard the timers go off in the stadium. "Everyone please return." Mato said as everyone was teleported to their stands. "We have our winners of this years Grand Magic Games! Fairy Tail!" Chapati said as many people cheered. "Where's Lucy?" Yukino asked. "She left. Mid battle she quit." Minerva said. Everyone gasped. "She left?! No, she wouldn't have!" Sting yelled. "She did." Minerva said. "Face it. We all knew this was coming." Rogue said. Everyone looked down. "What do we do?" Orga asked. "Nothing. We can't keep her here. It's her decision. We can only support it." Minerva sighed as she looked at Fairy Tail. "I can always talk to her using my keys as communication but I don't know if she'll respond." Yukino said. The tigers left the Domus Flau without their former guild mate.

 **With Lucy**

Lucy was in a forest. "Damn it.." she huffed. She had been walking for a little while but she was very week due to her fight with Natsu and Grey. She found a dirt road and decided to walk on it. She began to hum a song she remembered Giro giving to her in her music playlist.

Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

and I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

What a beautiful wedding, What a beautiful wedding,

says a bridesmaid to a waiter and, yes, but what a shame

What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore

I chime in with a "Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in "Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of

Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way

I mean, technically, our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champai-

Lucy saw people walking next to her and stopped. She turned around to see Jellal and two people. "Hey." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Hello, Lucy." a woman said. "Who are you?" Lucy asked. "I am Ultear. Daughter of Ur." the woman said. "How about you?" Lucy looked at the shorter one. "I am Meredy. Not much about me to say." a girl with pink hair shrugged. "And..." Lucy looked at Jellal who pulled back his hood. "Jellal? Well this is a surprise." Lucy said. "Yeah." Jellal smiled. "Where ya going?" Meredy asked. "To see some old friends." Lucy said. "Who?" Ultear asked. "Some dragons." Lucy smiled and continued walking. "Dragons?!" Jellal sounded shocked. Lucy nodded. "Can we see them?" Meredy asked. Lucy stopped walking and thought about it. "Sure." she smiled. They all walked together to a small cottage by the side of the road. Lucy removed her ring and knocked three times. She heard crashing inside. "Lu-chan!" called two small children, both girls. One girl had black hair and one girl had blonde hair. They also both had on sailor dresses. The one with blonde hair had the japanese word 太 (Taiyo) meaning sun on both flaps near her bow on her chest. Her skirt had gold-ish orange suns on white background. The girl with blonde hair had the japanese word 月 (Tsuki) meaning moon, on it. She had white moons on her black dress. "Hey guys!" Lucy giggled. "Care to introduce us?" Jellal asked. The two children jumped in front of Lucy and turned into two tiny dragons, one black and white, one gold and white. "Chill." Lucy sweat dropped. "This is Taiyo" Lucy pointed to the gold dragon who turned back into human and bowed. "And this is her sister, Tsuki." she pointed to the black and white dragon who also turned into a human and bowed aswell. "We're the dragon siblings of Lu-chan!" the children said in unision. "Explain." Ultear said. Lucy nodded. "You see. My mother, Laylah Heartfilia, was the sister of the galaxy dragon Moriko. She had me her first child, in the human realm with Jude Heartfilia. A few years before she died she had TAiyo and Tsuki in the dragon realm. Since they were bron in the dragon realm, they learned dragon slayer magic at a younger age, but I still go the chance to learn it. They decided on a main element they devoted their lives to learning while I just learned different kinds." she explained. "I also can turn into a dragon like they can but much bigger." Lucy said. "Don't brag, Lu-chan!" Tsuki complained. "Tsuki is the older of the two." Lucy sighed and patted the girls head. "So, why are they here?" Meredy asked. "I had Loke go get them from the dragon realm after something happened." Lucy said slightly dodging the question. "Yeah Lu-chan saved us!" Taiyo said. "How about you guys come with me to my guild? I can see if there's any books about your magic." Lucy suggested. Tsuki hesitated. "C'mon Tsu-chan! We have to do this! We're the only ones left and us dragons need to stick together!" Taiyo said. Tsuki sighed and agreed to go. "Yes!" Taiyo bounced. "Then it's settled. We won't go right away. We'll train for a bit. You know, work on some harder spells." Lucy said. "Are you leaving the disguise?" Jellal asked. "Only when we're alone. It goes back on when we go into town just in case." Lucy winked. Meredy talked with Taiyo while they all walked to the nearest town.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Guys I gots a twitter! @the little chan that could. Go follow me for updates on my chapters and stories_**!

 **Chapter 12**

"Yes!" Taiyo bounced. "Then it's settled. We won't go right away. We'll train for a bit. You know, work on some harder spells." Lucy said. "Are you leaving the disguise?" Jellal asked. "Only when we're alone. It goes back on when we go into town just in case." Lucy winked. Meredy talked with Taiyo while they all walked to the nearest town.

 **Chapter 13**

Lucy, Tsuki, and Taiyo made it to the town. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy had gone down a different path. "I'm so tired..." Tsuki complained. "We'll go get a room at an Inn." Lucy said. Taiyo was on her back, passed out. "Hey Lu-chan? Are the people at Fairy Tail nice?" Taiyo asked. "Nicest mage's around. Stupid but nice." Lucy giggled. Star smiled as they walked to an Inn. Lucy got the room key. Tsuki woke up Taiyo. "Wake up." She said. "Tsu-chan~" Taiyo cuddled her sister. "Whatever." Tsuki sighed. "Let's go get some rest, Tsuki. I think you sister has the right idea." Lucy said twirling the key in her hand.

 **The Next day**

Lucy woke up and got dressed. Her and the girls went to a nearby forest to train. "I'm gonna work on my Solar dragon special attacks!" Taiyo said. Tsuki sighed. Lucy pulled out the spells that were given to her. "How about we start with...Blizzard Fang? Then I'll move onto Shockwave!" she said. Tsuki turned into dragon from. "Can we train like this for a bit? We haven't in a while!" She smiled. Her dragon form was a small black dragon with a white crescent moon on its forehead and two grey horns. It had silver eyes like Tsuki. Her wings were black and she had sharp grey scales protruding from her body all the way to the end of her tail to the top of her neck that then twirled around her neck and chest area. Taiyo turned into dragon mode as well. She had white scales with a orange-ish sun on her forehead and flank. Her eyes were orange and she had two golden horns and she had the same sharp scale design on her as Tsuki but they were gold. "Why not?" Lucy smiled. She turned into a bigger dragon with a deep purple scales, the ones going down her back being a light lavender color like her wings. Her horns were light brown. "You look prettier every time Lu-chan!" Taiyo said. "Thanks!" Lucy giggled. The girls flew around her and she slowly rose into the air. "Eclipse attack!" Taiyo said. Tsuki shot at Lucy with an attack called 'Lunar dragon roar' as Taiyo attacked with 'Solar dragon roar'. The attacks swirled around each other then combined into an amber colored streamed attack. Lucy took it head on. She slid back a bit. "Hey! You've gotten better!" she said as the girls laughed in victory. "Counter this! White dragon roar!" Lucy called. Tsuki countered with a Moon Dragons roar. "Shadow dragon roar!" Lucy shot a roar at Taiyo and she shot a Solar dragon's roar back at her. "Good." Lucy said. "Can I show you something?" Lucy asked the girls. They nodded. "Time dragon secret art: Memory lane." Lucy said as I row of small screens appeared in front of them. "They are each of the dragons from home. I haven't mastered the spell yet but I can do this much. I know other Time dragon spells but I haven't perfected the basics yet." she said. "Wow! Look! Here's Sienne!" Taiyo pointed out Sienne practicing her magic. "She had beautiful magic." Tsuki said. "Yeah." Lucy agreed. "Can we skip the rest of training?" Taiyo asked. "Sure." Lucy giggled. She sat in the grass and went through the memories with the young dragons. She soon fell asleep in the grass. "Goodnight, Lu-chan." Taiyo sang as the memories faded and Tsuki giggled. The girls, with the help of Loke, got Lucy back to the Inn and into bed. Lucy started dreaming as soon as she hit the cool bed sheets.

 **-Lucy's Dream-**

Lucy was back in Fairy tail. "Hey everyone!" She called. She noticed the guild mark on her hand was the same as before. "Hey Luce!" Natsu called. "Everyone ready for the mission?" Erza asked. Natsu nodded. Happy handed Carla a fish that she refused to take. "Keep it up buddy. You'll get her someday." Mira giggled from behind the bar. "I'm ready!" Lucy called. Grey had gone on a mission with Juvia. He seemed reluctant to at first but once he heard the reward he jumped at the opportunity and got packing. "Let's go!" Lucy smiled at Natsu who gave her a thumbs up. They all walked to the train. Natsu almost barfed as usual. "Hey Natsu? Ever wonder what would happen if any of us never joined Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. Erza raised an eyebrow and Natsu shrugged. "I guess we never would have met. I mean, that would be bad. I love all you guys in Fairy Tail! You're family to me!" Natsu said between gags. Lucy smiled. "We are family. Always will be." Erza put up the Fairy Tail hand sign. Suddenly, everyone was gone. Lucy as alone in a dark room. She called out for someone but there was no answer. Then, she saw Natsu. He was in another room next to Lucy. The room was made of glass. "Luce? Where'd you go?" Natsu yelled as he looked around. "Hey! I'm right here!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards him. He never looked her way through. "Natsu?" she whispered. "LUCE?!" Natsu cupped his hands to yell louder. Lucy banged on the glass in between them. "I'M RIGHT HERE, NATSU!" she yelled. Natsu yelled her name again and again but never saw Lucy. She suddenly felt scared. She started crying. "Luce?!" Natsu's worried voice faded away.

 **In The Inn**

"LU-CHAN?!" Taiyo yelled. Lucy's eyes bolted open. She was sweaty and felt tears on her cheeks. "You ok?" Tsuki asked. Lucy nodded. "Just a nightmare." She assured the girls. "You were screaming." Taiyo said with an unsure look. Lucy sighed. "Look girls. I'm fine." she smiled. The girls smiled back but still were on edge. "Can we go back to sleep now?" Tsuki asked. Lucy noticed the girls were in their pajamas. She giggled. "Sure." she said as she crept back into the covers of her bed. Tsuki and Taiyo crawled into bed with her. She peeked open an eye. "You're cold. It's too hot in here." Taiyo said. Lucy smiled. Ever since she took her place as dragon princess, she had always been coldblooded. She guessed since she was basically an over grown snake, she got that trait. The other dragons seemed to be fine with it when she hugged them. She liked it a lot better than being warm blooded. She always was able to deal easily with the cold. Lucy cuddled up to the girls. "Goodnight," Lucy said. "Night, Lu-chan!" the sisters said in unison. Lucy smiled as she drifted off to a Fairy Tail-less sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Lucy smiled. Ever since she took her place as dragon princess, she had always been cold blooded. She guessed since she was basically an overgrown snake, she got that trait. The other dragons seemed to be fine with it when she hugged them. She liked it a lot better than being warm blooded. She always was able to deal easily with the cold. Lucy cuddled up to the girls. "Goodnight," Lucy said. "Night, Lu-chan!" the sisters said in unison. Lucy smiled as she drifted off to a Fairy Tail-less sleep.

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Next Day**

Lucy woke up to 13 and 14 year old hands shaking her. It was the girls. Lucy almost always forgot their age because they were so small. "Lu-chan." Taiyo whispered. "What." Lucy grunted from her sleep. "Can we go to Fairy Tail now?" Taiyo asked. "We trained!" Tsuki said. Lucy sighed. "We can't. Just not yet." she said. She simply just wasn't ready . Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted them to find you. To go back." Taiyo said confused. "I do, just not now. I need more training. I can't be as weak as I was before." Lucy said. "Then can we get to training now?" Taiyo asked. Tsuki nodded and got her clothes. They all got dressed. "What are we working on today, Lu-chan?" Taiyo asked. "Stealth." Lucy said walking out the door. They stopped in a market. It was rush hour. "If you can take something from that stand without being caught, you pass." Lucy said pointing to an apple stand. She turned into a shadow and crept over to the stand. She grabbed an apple and quickly returned to the girls. "Cool!" Taiyo said. "What's the catch?" Tsuki asked. "None. Just get over there and back by any means necessary." Lucy explained. Tsuki nodded and walked over to the stand. She grabbed an apple and darted under the stand so the man running it wouldn't see her. She tossed the apple to Taiyo in dragon form. She ran into an alley, followed by Taiyo. "Nice work." Lucy whispered, leaning against a wall. She heard a muffled scream with her dragon scenes. "Girls!" She yelled running into the alley. Taiyo was being held by a street thug and Tsuki was knocked out on the floor. "Taiyo! Tsuki!" Lucy yelled. "Who the hell are you?" the man holding Taiyo asked. "I'm the one who wants you to let go of my family!" Lucy yelled. "You are? Ha. Pipsqueak." the man laughed as Lucy realized she was in her Kayda form from when she was with Sabertooth. "LET GO!" Taiyo yelled clawing at the man. He was holding her by the neck, and pinned her up against a wall. Lucy was fuming. A wind stirred and Lucy's hair and skirt flapped in the wind. "Let them go and you can walk away peacefully." Lucy said. The man laughed again and tightened his grip. "I warned you." Lucy covered her eyes in her hair. "Apocalypse dragon, secret art: Chaos Reaper." Lucy made black energy surrounder her and form a black scythe. She sliced the man with it, creating a big gash in his stomach. "I warned you." Lucy said. As the energy disappeared she fell to the ground. Taiyo was shaking. "Lucy." She whispered. "That was forbidden dragon magic." She barely choked out the words. She struggled to her feet and got to Lucy's keys. She took out the first one she got her hands on. Leo the lion. "Sorry about this." she said to the unconscious Lucy. "Force gate open, Leo the Lion." she summoned Loke. "Taiyo?" he asked as he materialized in front of her. "Lucy used a forbidden dragon slayer magic. She might need to learn the truth sooner than we think." Taiyo said picking up Tsuki. "Maybe not. We need to follow Laylah's wishes and keep her family a secret." Loke said hoisting up Lucy, bridal style. "Good. She has to be kept in the dark for safety reasons. I just hope Sienne can tell her and not us." Taiyo sighed as they walked back to the Inn. "What's been happening lately?" Loke asked. "Nothing really. THis is the only incident lately." Taiyo said. She grabbed their room key and opened the door. "Lucy needs some rest. She might not remember this later." she said. Loke nodded. "Let's hope not." he sighed. "Thank you for your help, Loke." Taiyo said. Loke blushed. "No problem, kid." he patted her head. He waved as he left. Taiyo sighed. "So. She is fulfilling the prophecy." Tsuki said. "You were a good actor and yes. I believe her true heritage is peeking its evil little head through." Taiyo said. "In that case, if she remembers this then we tell her. If not, we leave it be." Tsuki said. Taiyo gave her a thumbs up. "Good that we're on the same page." Tsuki smiled. "Love you sis!" Taiyo jumped on her sister. Lucy stirred from her sleep. "Oh! Lu-chan!" Taiyo said. "How about we get some more sleep." Tsuki said lying Lucy back down in the bed. "Whatever." She sighed following over. "Hey sis. Let's get some sleep too." Taiyo said. "OK." Tsuki agreed.

 **2 months later**

"Lu-chan. Get up." Tsuki shook Lucy. "What?" she deadpanned. "Today's the day!" Taiyo yelled. "What?" Lucy asked. "You said we could go to Fairy Tail today!" Taiyo bounced. "I did?" Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Yes you did." Tsuki said. "Dear Mavis." Lucy sighed as she got up. They all got dressed and packed their stuff. "I can't believe it. It's been 5 years since I left and now I'm going back. It's gonna be awkward." Lucy thought out loud. "You'll be fine, Lu-chan!" Taiyo said. "I hope so." Lucy said. "Let's go! We don't want to get stuck out in the dark!" Tsuki said. Lucy giggled and ran to catch up. Lucy hadn't changed very much other than her hair length and some height. "Oh, I forgot to ask. When did you change forms?" she asked the girls. Tsuki now looked 14 and Taiyo was now 13. Tsuki now wore a black jacket with little flaps on the chest and a black shirt with a silver crescent moon on it that was longer on one side than the other. It cut off on her right upper abdomen area and flowed down to the right side of her waist. Her long, straight, black hair draped over her left eye and went all the way to her waist. She now had a black crescent moon tattoo on the left side of her abdomen, visible from right below her shirt. Taiyo on the other hand wore a bright orange skirt and a white sleeveless halter top that cut off right below her chest area. She had a black sun tattoo on the middle of her stomach. (A/N the tattoo I'm thinking of looks like the one from disney's Tangled.) Her long blonde hair flowed down to her waist like Tsuki but had beach waves. "We did it the other day so they wouldn't recognize us!" Taiyo said. "Oh." Lucy said. They continued walking...

 **Later**...

Lucy leaned against a tree. She was exhausted. They were at the top of a hill. She saw a town in the distance. In that town was a big guild hall. "Fairy Tail." She whispered. "That's it!" Taiyo yelled pointing to the guild. "Is it?" Tsuki asked. "Yeah." Lucy sighed. Taiyo bounces in anticipation. "Go dragon mode." Lucy said. Taiyo looked at her questioningly. "I wanna have some fun before we have our reunion." Lucy giggled. Taiyo nodded and turned into a bigger version of the tiny Solar dragon from before. Tsuki did the same. Taiyo flew in circles above Fairy Tail. Lucy and Tsuki waited for mages to come out of the guild hall. Soon enough, they did. Natsu was the first one out as Lucy expected. "Dragons?!" He yelled. Lucy giggled as Tsuki flew over as well. Lucy sighed and got into dragon mode and flew over but just hovered over the other two. "Where did they come from?" Erza asked. Lucy let out a roar. She slowly floated down onto the ground. "Do you know Igneel?!" Natsu quickly asked. Lucy motioned for the other two to land and they did as told. Wendy walked up to Lucy and cast a spell. "Hello?" the blunette asked. Lucy let out a low growl. "It's ok." Wendy put out a hand. Erza went to stop her but was held back by Grey. "look." He pointed out Lucy who put her head in Wendy's hand. Lucy nodded toward Tsuki and Taiyo as they turned into human form. Fairy Tail gasped. "Hello." the sisters said in unison. "Wait...You look like-" "Those two little girls from the hotel?" Tsuki finished GRey's sentence. Him, Erza, and Natsu gasped. "But how did you-" "Get older? Simple. This is our true forms." Taiyo answered. "Then if your here...Is that your mother?" Erza asked. The girl laughed. "No! Hell, our mothers been dead for years now!" Taiyo giggled. Tsuki nudged her arm. "Our mother is her mother as well." she said noticing Lucy's discomfort. "Anyway, this isn't why we're here." Taiyo said. "Then why are you here?" Mira asked. "For a reunion." Tsuki said as Lucy transformed back into her normal self. Everyone was quiet. "Hello again." Lucy giggled. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "L-Lucy?" Erza's voice cracked. "Yup!" Lucy smiled. Erza cupped her mouth in her hands. "Where did you go?" Wendy cried. "That's a story for another time." Tsuki said walking up to Lucy. She glared at Natsu then sighed. Everyone cheered as they ran to hug their friend. "It's really you!" Levy cried. "Wait. How did you do the dragon thing?" Romeo asked. "Well I-" "You're looking at Lucy Heartfilia!" Taiyo yelled. "Princess of the dragon realm!" Tsuki finished. Gasps were heard around Lucy. "P-Princess?" Wendy asked shocked. Lucy nodded. "No need to take it out of contact, guys." she said to the sisters behind her. "And who are you again?" Natsu asked. "That's my sister Tsuki. I'm Taiyo and we're Lucy's siblings." Taiyo said. "No way!" Grey said. "It's complicated." Lucy sighed. "So...Can I rejoin the guild?" she asked. "Of course!" Mira said. "Wait. If you have new powers then we need you to fight some members." Erza said. "Us too!" Taiyo and Tsuki said. "Well then, you 3 up against me, Natsu, and Gajeel." Erza said. "And me." Laxus said. "Ok then!" Lucy, Taiyo, and Tsuki said all together. They all walked to the training fields which was a forest clearing with a protective barrier around it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Wait. If you have new powers then we need you to fight some members." Erza said. "Us too!" Taiyo and Tsuki said. "Well then, you 3 up against me, Natsu, and Gajeel." Erza said. "And me." Laxus said. "Ok then!" Lucy, Taiyo, and Tsuki said all together. They all walked to the training fields which was a forest clearing with a protective barrier around it.

 **Chapter 15**

Lucy and the girls stood across the field from their opponents. "While it might have been 6 years for you, Lu-chan. It's been about 3 years for us. Dragon realm time is very fast compared to here. So, they remember you as being as powerful as you where last time." Tsuki reminded Lucy. ""I want a clean fight!" Makarov said. He had come outside to watch the fight as well. "Let's see what you've got!" ERza roared. "Begin!" Makarov yelled. Laxus used Thunder Dragon's Roar to attack first. Taiyo blocked it with a Solar Dragon Roar. When the attacks cleared, Gajeel came out running with an Iron fist. "Moon dragon roar!" Tsuki challenged. Gajeel was flown back into a tree. "That all you got, kid?" He asked. "Not even close." Tsuki said as she was engulfed in a black light and her moon tattoo glowed. "I call upon Tsukuyomi, the dragon guardian of the moon! Lend me your strength! Moon dragon, Lunar eclipse!" she yelled as her hair whipped around her face and a strong wind picked up. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her tattoo. A ball of dark energy appeared in her hands and she shot it at Gajeel with lightning speed. Tsuki breathed deeply as the smoke cleared. "Did I get him?" She asked to no one. Gajeel was knocked out. "Yes!" Taiyo cheered. "Don't lose your focus!" Lucy yelled as Erza charged at her. "Right!" Tsuki and Taiyo yelled. Lucy dodged a few of Erza's lunges. She was in her Heaven's wheel armor. "You've grown in speed. But let's see about your magic." she said to Lucy. "ok then." Lucy nodded her head. Lucy stopped and so did Erza. "Ice dragon roar!" she yelled. Erza barely dodged. "That girl from Sabertooth used the same attack!" GRey pointed out. "Bingo!" Lucy turned around and winked at him. Grey was left agape. "Lu-chan!" Taiyo yelled running next to Lucy as she created a shield of sun rays and protected her from Laxus' oncoming lightning attack. "Thanks Tai-chan." Lucy said. Taiyo blushed at her nickname but then ran after Laxus. "Tsuki! Go help your sister! I've got these 2!" Lucy ordered. Tsuki nodded then followed Taiyo. Lucy turned around and blocked Erza's sword with an Iron dragon iron fist.

 **Later...**

Taiyo got punched by Laxus while Tsuki ran circles around him. "Tsu-chan! Total Eclipse!" Taiyo yelled as she took on dragon form. Her sister nodded and turned into her dragon form as well. Taiyo's Solar dragon roar was followed by Tsuki's Moon dragon roar. Laxus took the attack but was surprised when Tsuki quickly got behind him and kicked his back, knocking him down. "Now!" She yelled as Taiyo nodded and hit him with a Solar dragons Sun talons. Before he was hit he grabbed Tsuki's ankle and used her as a human shield. "Crap." she said as she was hit full force by the attack. She was knocked out of consciousness. "Tsu-chan!" Taiyo yelled. "Sorry." She grabbed her sister and put her behind the protective barrier. "Now it's on." she growled. She was engulfed in a white light as she surrounded Laus in clones she made. Her sun tattoo glowed. "I call upon Amaterasu, the dragon guardian of the sun! Lend me your power! Now, Solar Dragon Blinding Sun eclipse!" she yelled as she attack Laxus. He ran to dodge but her clones knocked him back in the direction of the attack. He was hit and knocked out. "Yes!" Taiyo yelled before falling to the ground from lack of energy. Lucy had Erza on the defensive now. "You have grown increasingly more powerful!" she complimented Lucy. "You too." Lucy said. She attack Erza with a Water dragon roar, knocking her back. "Requip! Sea empress armor!" Erza changed. Lucy attacked with another water dragon roar. "That won't help now!" Erza taunted. "Did you forget? I can use more than one element!" Lucy said. "Lightning dragon, secret art: Roaring thunder!" She attacked Erza who's face went blank as she was hit. "I had to get you wet so that I could use this attack on you. Simple laws of science really, water is a good conductor." Lucy giggled. She suddenly felt a hot pain in her back. "Fire dragon Iron fist!" Lucy was flown across the field. "I forgot about you." She said as she struggled to get up. Natsu was silent. "Ok then." Lucy said. "Water dragon roar!" She yelled. "Fire dragon roar!" natsu yelled. Taiyo and Tsuki woke up just in time to see this happen. "No way.." Taiyo gasped. "they can't be..." Tsuki whispered. "Ice dragon roar!" Lucy went at it again. Natsu challenged with a fire dragon roar again. The girls smiled. Both Lucy and Natsu ran at each other with Iron fist attacks. They both landed a hit. Everyone was silent. "Yup. That was a call." Taiyo giggled through the silence. "A call?" Levy asked. "Yes. A call between two mighty dragons." Tsuki giggled. "What does it mean?" Makarov asked. The two dragon slayers looked at each other then laughed. "For heaven's sake old man!" Taiyo roared in laughter. "It's a mating call!" Tsuki clarified. Levy gasped ad Mira squealed. "So does this mean it's a tie?" Romeo asked pointing back to the two unconscious dragon slayers. "We have ourselves a new member and an old friend to welcome back." Makarov said as people cheered. Tsuki looked at Taiyo. "We have to tell her soon. Who knows what he's doing to them." She said. Taiyo nodded. "That damn dragon will pay." Taiyo let out a low growl. They smiled as they ran to help Lucy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

"So does this mean it's a tie?" Romeo asked pointing back to the two unconscious dragon slayers. "We have ourselves a new member and an old friend to welcome back." Makarov said as people cheered. Tsuki looked at Taiyo. "We have to tell her soon. Who knows what he's doing to them." She said. Taiyo nodded. "That damn dragon will pay." Taiyo let out a low growl. They smiled as they ran to help Lucy.

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Next Day...**

Lucy, Tsuki, and Taiyo joined Fairy Tail. Lucy got her guild mark in the same spot asbefore but purple. Taiyo got hers on her right shoulder and in yellow ink. Tsuki got her on her left shoulder and in black ink. "Alright!" Taiyo cheered. "It feels good to be back, master." Lucy bowed to Makarov. "It's good to have you back, my child." he chuckled. They all waved as they exited his office. Wendy ran up to Lucy. "Let me see it." she demanded. Lucy held out her hand with the guild mark on it. Wendy teared up adn hugged Lucy. "Hey. Calm down." Lucy giggled. "I-I'm..just...so..happy!" Wendy said between sobs. "I am too." Lucy patted the little dragon slayers head. Lucy saw Natsu sitting at the bar. "So. At the end of the fight." Tsuki nudged Lucy down the stairs. "What about it?" Lucy asked. "He answered!" Taiyo squealed as she grabbed Lucy's waist ftrom behind and nudged her face into Lucy's back. "What?" Lucy was confused. "He answered your mating call." Tsuki giggled and reminded Lucy. "N-No it wasn't like that!" Lucy protested. "It was toatlly a mating call!" Taiyo said. Lucy blushed. "Let's not pester her about that now." a voice said. It was Erza. "OK." Taiyo said. "How are you feeling, Lucy?" Erza asked. "Better." Lucy sighed. Erza smiled. "Hey, Lucy? Would you still want to be on a team together?" she asked. "Of course!" Lucy said. She then looked back at Taiyo and Tsuki. "We'll be fine! I think we'll make a team with Wendy and Romeo." Taiyo said. "Yeah. We'll be fine." Tsuki said. "Ok! Then it's settled! Can I get back on teh team?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded.

 **A few hours later...**

Lucy was sitting at the bar when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Lu-chan~" Taiyo sang. "Yeah?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. "When are you gonna go talk to Natsu?" Taiyo asked. Lucy blushed. "W-Why would I?" she asked. "Bacause he answered!" Taiyo grabbed Lucy's hands and pulled her away from the bar. "He answered your call! It's a match!" Taiyo said. "We were fighting!" Lucy's vein popped. "Maybe. But you still need to talk to him! You can't keep pushing him away the whole time!" Taiyo said angrily. "You're right." Lucy sighed. "Good. Now get over there!" Taiyo shouted. She pushed Lucy over to Natsu who was sitting at a table. "Enjoy~!" she winked as she ran off. "I'm gonna kick your-" "Hey Luce." Natsu said. Lucy slightly blushed. "H-Hey Natsu." she waved. "It's good to have you back!" Happy called from on top of Natsu's head. "it's good to be back." Lucy smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you go?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked down with a dull expression and a slight sweat drop. "Did you see a little girl from Sabertooth at the grand Magic Games? Silver hair, about this short?" she asked holding her hand to Kaiyda's height. Natsu's eyes grew wide. "What about her?" he asked. "Well..." Lucy prepaired for th ewords she was baout to tell her friend. "She was me." She hid her eyes in her bangs. Natsu was left agape. "No way..." Happy said. Lucy thought of something. She looked around and spotted the person she was looking for. "Gajeel! Come over here for a sec'!" Lucy called. Gajeel walked over to their table. "Hey." he said. "Kayda Aki. Little girl. Silver hair. Sabertooth." Lucy said. Gajeel looked down. "Yeah. That was her." he said. "Why didn't you tell the rest of us?" natsu asked. "You see, I had to keep my identity a secret because of Acnologia. He will stop at anything to destroy me. Even kill you all." Lucy said. "I guess that makes sence." Natsu said rubbing his head. Lucy sighed. "can I talk to you outside for a bit?" Lucy asked Natsu. He nodded and they walked outside. Lucy sighed as she turned to Natsu. "Remember our fight? The very end?" she asked him. He nodded. "My sisters think it was a mating call." Lucy said quickly. Natsu let out a small laugh. "What?" Lucy asked confused. "It was." he smiled. Lucy's eyes widened as a kiss was planted on her lips by the pinkette in front of her. Her eyes went from wide to closed as she kissed him back. They split apart. "So...Will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked. "Yes you idiot." Lucy giggled and punched Natsu in his arm. "those hurt a lot more than they used to." He laughed. They walked back inside the guild hall. As soon as they stepped in Taiyo grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her away from Natsu. She pulled her sister back outside. "Are you a thing now?" She asked Lucy. Lucy blushed and nodded. "Yes!" Taiyo squealed. "Did you kiss him or did he kiss you first?" she asked. Lucy shoved her back inside. Tsuki was standing right in front of NAtsu with an expressionless face. Natsu gulped. Tsuki stared at him. She gave him a thumbs up. "Good work." She said walking away. Natsu smiled akwardly. Lucy giggled. "You guys need to calm down." she said. Makarov's booming voice filled the guild hall. "Since we didn't get to celebrate yesterday, we will today!" He yelled holding up a mug of booze. Everyone joined in. Taiyo ran to get to the bar but was stopped by Tsuki grabbing her shirt. "Your too young." She said. "Come on Tsu-chan!" Taiyo complained. Tsuki sighed. She let go of Taiyo's shirt. "Don't blame me for your hangover tomorrow." she said as Taiyo hugged her then ran to teh bar. "To new and old friends!" Makarov shouted. Everyone cheered and they all had a toast. Lucy managed to get down a few drinks. Lucy saw Mira giggle. "Don't even." She deadpanned. Lucy went to go drink with Taiyo. "You're not gonna drink?" Lucy asked Tsuki who sheek her head. "Tsu-chan can't hold her liquor!" Taiyo jumped on her sister. "I can!" Tsuki protested. "Care for a contest?" Taiyo asked. Lucy giggled as she walked away. "Hey Lucy!" WEndy said running up to her. "Hey WEndy!" Lucy patted her head. "Wanna see something cool?" Lucy asked the little dragon slayer who nodded. Lucy put her hands in a cup as ice forms something. She closes her eyes as she remembers a certain spell Grandeeney taught her. The ice in her hands formed the very sky dragon she thought of. Wendy gasped and put her hands over her mouth as the ice soon took it's full form. "Not done yet." Lucy said as Wendy nodded. Lucy made a small metal plate under the dragon statue to keep it stable as she placed it on the form and onlookers walked over to watch the magic happen. She then used time dragon magic to create a miniature statue of Grandeeney. "Do you like it?" she asked Wendy. The bluenette nodded ewith tears in her eyes. "Good." Lucy smiled. "Where did you learn that?" Erza asked. "Dragon realm." Lucy answered. "Lu-chan!" Taiyo yelled. "What?" Lucy asked. "I just realized...We don't have anywhere to stay!" Taiyo slurred, clearly drunk. "She's right." Lucy gasped. Suddenly, Loke appeared. "Dont worry. Me and Vigo went on some missions and got some jewel to keep your room for you." he said before dissapearing again. "Thanks!~" Taiyo called, passing out. "She's drunk." Tsuki said. "And how are you fine?" Lucy asked. "Like I said. I can hold my liquor." Tsuki winked. Lucy giggled.

 **Later that night..**

"Well. I better get going!" Lucy said. "Ok! Bye Lu-chan!" Levy called. Lucy waved as she walked out the doors. She balanced on the edge of the water way. She hummed as she placed one foot in front of another. "Hey Luce." someone said behind her. She turnewd around only to have her feet fall from under her. A hand grabbed her waist. She looked up to see Natsu smiling at her. He then raised an eyebrow. "Haven't we been in this situation before?" Natsu asked. Lucy giggled. "Yeah. I guess so." She said. Natsu and her just stared at eachother for a bit before he pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked him. "Wanted to walk you home!" he smiled. "Then c'mon!" Lucy said lightly punching his arm. He ran after her. She ran about 10 feet before being grabbed at teh waist and pulled into a hug by Natsu. He picked her up and nuzzled his face into her back, tickling her. Lucy laughed and clawed at his arms. Lucy was put down. "Lets go to my place." she said holding Natsu's hand as she walked home. She made it seem like they've been together forever. When they made it to her house, Natsu unconciously came in with her. She didn't kick him out. "I'm so tired." She sighed flopping onto the bed. Natsu laid next to her. She turned over so they were on their sides, face to face. Natsu leaned in adn placed a kiss on her lips. She turned red then kissed back. She then wrapped a leg around his. "Luce." Natsu whispered. Lucy put a hand under his shirt and slowly rode her hands up his abs. Natsu draped his hands over Lucy's back as he planted kisses on her neck. "Luce." Natsu moaned as he rolled over so he was on top. Soon later his pants were off and Lucy was topless. They were both drunk. Lucy kissed Natsu as he leaned into her and she felt pain and plessure at the same time. He moved around as Lucy was practically driven crazy. "N-Natsu.." Lucy clawed at his back as he plunged deeper into her. "Love you, Luce. Glad your back." he whispered into her ear as he left a trail of hot kisses down her neck. She bit her lip. "I missed you too N-Natsu." She smiled. ( **A/N Guys I feel really weird making these parts so, sorry for you people who like the stories to be more... _explicit. -_-)_** Natsu moaned as Lucy kissed him once more. A few moments later he came. He flopped onto Lucy's bed. She rubbed her face into his back. They soon fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

 **(A/N I'm not copying the end of last chapter. Too steamy for me. @.@)**

 **The Next Day**

Lucy woke up with Natsu next to her. She remembered bits and pieces of last night. She saw the sleeping dragon slayer next to her with his arm around her waist. She slowly got up from the bed and started to walk to the bathroom. As soon as she stood up, she was hit with a ain in her stomach. "Damn drinks last night..." she moaned as she walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she noticed Natsu was still asleep. "Wake up, sleepy." She poked him. "5 more minutes..." He wiggled around for a bit. "Ok...Maybe I can get Grey to walk me to the guild hall..." Lucy teased walking to the door. Natsu bolted up. "Ice princess?!" he yelled. "I'm kidding!" Lucy roared in laughter. "Whatever." Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. Lucy walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Happy now?" she asked. "Not yet." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hands and pulled her on top of him on the bed. Lucy giggled as Natsu unleashed a barrage of tickles onto her. "S-Stop!" she laughed as he laughed and stopped tickling her. She got up. "Hurry up." she said to Natsu, throwing him his clothes. "Be out in a sec!" he yelled getting his stuff and ran into the bathroom. Lucy heard the door open and turned around. "Ready!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled softly as they walked to the guild hall. "So, how many people did you tell?" She asked him. "No one." he said. "Tsuki and Taiyo already know." Lucy said. Natsu sighed. "Let's get away for a while." He suggested. "A mission?" Lucy asked. "One that will last a little while. We leave then come back later! How about it?" Natsu asked. "Yeah ok! But we have to tell someone so they can tell master." Lucy said. Natsu agreed. They walked to the doors of the guild. They opened the doors. "Hey Lovebugs!" Gajeel yelled. "What?" the couple deadpanned. "I'm sorry Lu-chan!" Taiyo cried from the floor. "The red head was scary and they wanted details. I'M SO-SORRY!" she said. "I. Hate. You." Lucy gave her a cold stare. Taiyo burst into tears. "Soooooo." Happy sang. "Shut it cat." Lucy said. "Cat's out of the bag now." Grey said. "Ok! Fine! Me and Natsu are dating! Happy now?!" Lucy threw her hands into the air. "Very~" Mira cooed. "Congrats." Erza gave Lucy a crushing hug. "T-Thanks." Lucy choked. "So. When's the wedding?" Levy jokes. "LEVY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lucy chased the shrimpy girl around the guild hall. "Well, you finally landed one, huh Salamander?" Gajeel jokes. "Yup!" Natsu grinned. "Don't put it like that!" Lucy yelled, still running after Levy. "Lu-chan. Calm down." Tsuki said as she restrained Lucy. "Anyway..." Levy said. "Have you gotten laid yet?" Gajeel nudged Natsu. Lucy pointed her index finger at him and raised her thumb to make her hand look like a gun as she shot ice at Gajeel. "Hey!" He yelled as his mouth was frozen over. "say one more thing and I'll break your neck." Lucy gave him a death stare. "m-hm!" Gajeel held his hand up in defense. Tsuki got up off of Lucy. Everything went back to normal. "So, what job do you want to go on?" Lucy asked Natsu as they scanned the request board. "Lu-chan! This would be great for you two!" Taiyo said running up to them with a paper. Chiyuri island in need of help! Giant monster terrorizing our villages! Any magic type needed! Reward: 300,000 jewel! "It's fake." Tsuki whispered in Lucy's ear. "Oh! Thanks!" Lucy said. "We'll take this one." Natsu handed Mira the paper. "I don't remember this request..." Mira was puzzled. "That's because...It just arrived! It hasn't been here for long." Taiyo said. "Oh, well then. Good luck guys!" Mira stamped the job. Lucy and Natsu went to pack. "Enjoy~" Taiyo sang. As the two closed the doors Lucy laughed. "I swear those guys." She said. Natsu put an arm around his mate. "Love you Luce." He pecked her cheek. "Love you too Natsu."

 **The Next Day**

Natsu was about to puke. "HEy! ITs not my fault Troia doesn't work on you anymore!" Lucy said as NAtsu fell onto the train stations pavement. "LEt's not go on another moving object for a few hours." he said. Lucy giggled. "Let's go to our hotel and enjoy our time." She said. They walked to their hotel and unpacked their stuff. "They think we should be gone for a year at least. Taiyo put that on the paper." Lucy told Natsu who flopped on the bed.

"Luce?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"What happened to the dragons?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"When Taiyo was drunk she mentioned something about Acnologia and the other dragons."

Lucy was silent. "It's nothing, Natsu. Girl's just been thinking about him lately." She said. "OK then." Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her onto the bed. "H-HEY!" She yelled. The onslaught of tickles began again. THe same as the other morning. "Is this h-how it's gonna be every morning?" Lucy asked between breathes and laughs. "Yup!" Natsu grinned. Lucy pried off Natsu's arms. "Let's just enjoy our time off."

 **Back at Fairy Tail**

"Thanks for playing along, guys." Taiyo said. "Sure! They deserve a break!" Erza said. Tsuki was silent and had her eyes down. "Tsu-chan?" Taiyo nudged her. "There's something you should know about Lu-chan." Tsuki said. "What?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "First, we are in fact Lucy's sisters. But, it was always Leilah's wishes to have Lucy brought to the human world. When we came along, it was planned to have us more trained in our powers so that we could serve as our sisters protectors." Tsuki said. "Can I tell them the rest?" She asked her sister. Taiyo nodded and sighed. "Second, Lucy doesn't know about the rest of her family. She knows Lailah was her mother and eventually found out her role as the Dragon Realm's queen. What she doesn't know is that she had an uncle." Tsuki said looking to Taiyo. "He was the time dragon. Only one of his kind in fact." Taiyo said. The guild was eager to learn the rest but stayed quiet. "His name was Horatio and he was our father as well as Leilah's exhusband." Tsuki paused then looked to Taiyo. She nodded for her sister to continue. "Her real father on the other hand...Is Acnologia." She said. Gasps erupted in the guild. "Her...father?" Grey asked. Taiyo nodded. "She doesn't know so when they get back PLEASE don't tell her!" She said. "We won't." Makarov said from the balcony. "thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

"Her father?" Grey asked. Taiyo nodded. She doesn't know so when they get back PLEASE don't tell her!" She said. "We won't." Makarov said from the balcony. "thank you

 **Chapter 18**

 **With Lucy and Natsu**

Lucy was leaving a restaurant. She had just gotten something to eat for breakfast while Natsu slept in. She had to go through a narrow alley way to get back home but she didn't mind. "Hey." A man said to Lucy. She turned around the see someone push her against the alley wall. "Listen blondy. You're gonna give me all your shit! I think you can do another gal a favor and give me something, don't you?" A brunette girl said. She had a knife to Lucy's throat and covered her mouth with her hand. Lucy closed her eyes. The girl looked at Lucy's hand. "Your not from around here." She said. She let go of Lucy's mouth to let her speak. "I'm from Magnolia. I come from the guild Fairy Tail. Now let go of me." Lucy demanded. The girl gripped her knife tighter. Lucy shifted her arm to where hat hand was on the girls knife blade. She bit into it. "Y-you...ate my knife?" The girl dropped Lucy and stumbled back. "Don't poke a dragon." Lucy walked off. She opened the door to her hotel room and Natsu was apparently in the shower. "I'm back!" Lucy yelled as she flopped onto the bed. She grabbed one of her bags and pulled out a ring. It was the one GEo gave her. _Promise I'll save you guys._ Suddenly a crash was heard in the bathroom. "Natsu?" Lucy said. "Luce...Do you know telepathy magic?" Natsu asked. "No." Lucy said with uncertainty. "Then how did I just hear you in my head?" Natsu asked. Lucy's eyes widened. "Do you have any new weird marks on your body?" She asked him. He paused then she heard a 'yeah' from behind the door. "I didn't think it worked the same for dragon _slayers..."_ Lucy mumbled. "What is it?" Natsu asked. "It's a dragon mating mark." Lucy answered. "Touch the mark." she said. She felt a warmth from her shoulder. "Found it." she said. Ther mark had a big golden star with flames in it. ( **A/N example on my twitter** ) "Nice." Natsu whispered. Lucy giggled. "Hurry up. Don't think I'm gonna give all my hot water to you!" she whined as she turned around and started to head to the bed. Natsu suddenly put his arms around her neck and kissed her in the same area. "Love you, Luce." he whispered in her ear. His hot breath made her shiver but she didn't mind. "Love you too, Salamander." She giggled. She kissed him back then grabbed some clothes to take a shower.

 **That Night**

"N-Natsu!" Lucy panted while Natsu thrusted into her. They were at it again. They were on a vacation after all. Natsu locked lips with the blonde and left kisses down her neck. He slightly bit her and drew blood on her shoulder right above their mark. Lucy drapper her arms around his shoulders and gave into the bliss. He came inside of her. They kissed once again. "Luce, your hot." Natsu said slightly out of breath. "Thanks, Natsu." Lucy smiled. Natsu rolled onto his side and under the covers. Lucy walked to the bathroom and took a shower to cool off. She touched the mark on her shoulder. "Sorry about biting it, Luce!" Natsu called. Lucy blushed at what he said. "I-It's fine!" She yelled back. She began to think about the dragons.

 **The Next Morning**

At Fairy Tail

"Tsu~" Taiyo called. She was drunk. "This early?" Tsuki asked, pushing her sister aside. "Don't be so meeeeeeaaaaaan." Taiyo jumped onto Tsuki. "At least go sleep on a table or something." she said. "Oh. I-hic-get it!" Taiyo had an 'ah-ha' moment. Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "Youre jealous!" Her sister acused. "What?" Tsuki deadpanned. "You don't have to be mean just because my human form has bigger-hic- boobs..." Taiyo pushed her self onto her sister. Tsuki stood up from her place at the bar. "We're leaving now." she pushed her sister out the doors. "So...What do you think about Natsu and Lucy being together?" Levy asked Mira. "It's a dream come true! I'm sure they would agree." She winked. "If one of my fantasies came true then maybe I can..." Mira looked from Levy to Gajeel then back. "HEY!" the shrimpy bluenette yelled, her face scarlet. "Anywho, I think they belong together! I mean, you saw the way Natsu was when Lucy was gone. He had a panic attack." Mira said whiping down a mug with a rag. "Yeah. I'm just glad she's back. The guild seems so much happier with her here." Levy said. "Yeah..." Mira smiled. "How long should we let them go?" Tsuki asked teleporting back. "WHere'd you come from?!" Levy nearly fell out of her seat. "Moon dragon teleportation." Tsuki answered. "I'd say we let them go for as long as they want. Someone can tell them you told us it was a fake request." Mira said. Tsuki nodded.

 **3 Weeks Later**

Lucy puked once again. "Luce?!" Natsu rushed over with a hot towel. "I think it's passed for now." Lucy held her stomach. "I'm gonna go get some medicine." She said standing up. "You sure you'll be ok?" Natsu asked helping her up. She nodded. "I'll be fine. Just hold down the fort for me." she walked out the door. She went to a store and pulled out all the jewel she had to buy some medicine. As she passed the isles to get something, she saw a pregnancy test. She remembered Natsu could hear her telepathically so she whispered. "I couldn't be..." she put her finger to her chin. "Just in case..." She slid the box into her basket and walked to teh counter. The woman behind the counter was sweet. "Is that all?" she asked with a smile. Lucy nodded. Once she bought the items she walked back ot the hotel room.

 _"Hey, Natsu?"_

 _"Yeah? You ok?_

 _"I'm fine. Coming back home."_

 _"Cool. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Let me know if you need anything._

 _"Will do."_

Lucy thought it was cool how they casually just telepathically talked to each other. When she got home she saw Natsu wasn't home. She changed into some pajamas and took out her celestial keys. "Lucy!" Loke appeared. "Hey Loke. I was just about to call you. Anything new?" she asked. "We found out that the dragons are safe. The dragons we managed to rescue told us that only the ones who trained you where kept and they where only able to escape by Acnologia leaving and Moriko making a portal with what little power she had left." Loke said. Lucy gasped. "Do they remember where they came from?" she asked. Loke shook his head. "Damn it. Well, at least they are ok. Can they go back to the dragon realm?" Lucy asked. "We're keeping them in the celestial world right now, hime. Acnologia might go back." Loke said. Lucy sighed. "Ok then. Keep them there. Tell them all that i'm trying my hardest to keep them safe and get back the others." she said. Loke nodded and dissappeared. Lucy sighed as she went back to the bathroom and pulled out a box she bought earlier.

 **Later...**

"Luce! I'm home!" Natsu called as he walked into teh hotel room. He didn't get a response. " _OH. My. GOD."_ he heard in his head. "Luce?" Natsu walked to the bathroom to see Lucy sitting on the floor with something. She had wide eyes and her mouth was covered by her hand. "Luce?" Natsu said again. "Natsu..." Lucy was crying. "Your gonna be a dad!" she yelled, jumping up and hugging Natsu. He was shocked. "What?!" He said grabbed Lucy's shoulders. She showed hiim teh pregnancy test she took. It was positive. Natsu was speechless. All he could do was smile. "What do you hope it's going to be?" Lucy asked. "Honestly, I don't care. I'm just glad your having it with me. We can raise it _together_." Natsu kissed Lucy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 1** 8

"Natsu..." Lucy was crying. "Your gonna be a dad!" she yelled, jumping up and hugging Natsu. He was shocked. "What?!" He said grabbed Lucy's shoulders. She showed him the pregnancy test she took. It was positive. Natsu was speechless. All he could do was smile. "What do you hope it's going to be?" Lucy asked. "Honestly, I don't care. I'm just glad your having it with me. We can raise it together." Natsu kissed Lucy.

 **Chapter 19**

 **3 years later**

"Mommy!" Called a small child. She had bright pink hair and wore a silver shirt and a silver skirt. Her eyes were silver which confused Lucy. She never knew any family members with silver eyes. "Hey, Hisano!" Lucy said picking up the child. It was her daughter. "Natsu! Get ready! We leave soon!" she yelled as a pinkette came to greet her. "I'm all set to go, Luce!" Natsu yelled. "Mommy, can we ride you?" Hisano asked. "As long as you keep her on my back." Lucy pointed to Natsu. He saluted. "Fine." Lucy sighed. Hisano cheered. "Sano, lets go get ready." Lucy said walking outside. She turned into her dragon form. Hisano got onto her back. "Hold onto my horns and get on my neck." Lucy demanded. "Ok, mommy." Hisano did as told and Natsu get behind her, holding her in place. "Ready for lift off!" He said with a grin. Lucy flapped her wings and lifted into the air. She began to fly, occasionally swooping down to make her daughter a laugh. "Mommy! When will we get there?" Hisano asked. "Soon honey, promise." Lucy said. Natsu was green.

 **2 hours later**

 **At Fairy Tail**

"Tsu-chan. What. Did. You. Do?" Taiyo stood in the middle of the guild hall. Tsuki was just a dark misty figure with glowing, white eyes. "I found a new spell in the library and apparently the only way to get out of it is by a release spell. It also will wear off in 2 days." she said. "Dear Mavis." Taiyo sighed. "Hey!" A little girl with dark blue hair said. She had on a blue layered dress. "Hey, Mizui! Where's Juvia and Grey?" Taiyo asked. "Mommy and daddy are over there talking about going on a date!" the little girl said. "Riku! Quit pushing!" A little girl with blue hair said. "Well then get off me Hinata!" A boy with red hair said. These two children where Jellal and Erza's. Levy's son was quiet and read a lot. HIs name was Mason, by Levy's choice due to the fact Gajeel just wanted to name him 'Metalicana'. "Hey. Calm down." Taiyo was pretty much the Fairy Tail babysitter. "Tsu-chan... Wanna help?" She asked. "Nuh-uh." Tsuki said disappearing. "Aww. C'mon sis!"

"uhhm...Miss Taiyo?"

"Yeah, Mason?"

"There's a dragon outside."

Taiyo ran outside.

"Lucy!" She yelled hugging the dragon's foot because that's all she could manage to grab. "Your back!" Levy ran outside. Natsu fell off Lucy and keeled over, sick. "Daddy!" Hisano yelled. "Is this..." Levy was speechless. "Yup. This is my daughter. Hisano, say hi." Lucy turned back into human form. Hisano waved. "Hi! I'm Mizui!" Mizui ran over to Hisano and started rambling. "Honey, she just got back. Give her some space." Juvia came out of the guild hall and held back her daughter. "Wow! Hey, Juvia!" Lucy hugged Juvia. "You look great Lucy-chan!" Juvia hugged back. Wendy walked out. "Nii-chan!" she yelled. She hadn't grown but a few inches but Lucy could tell. "WEndy! You've grown so much!" Lucy said. "Thanks!" Wendy said. "Come on in. We need to catch up!" Levy said. "Sure. Oh, Natsu, you gonna be ok? OR does your daughter still need to take care of you at the age of 3?" Lucy giggled to Natsu's disapproval. They all walked inside. "Mommy! I wanna learn how to do that!" Hisano tugged on Lucy's shirt and pointed at Mizui who turned a glass of water into ice. Natsu smiled at Lucy. "Who knows? She might have Igneel's magic and she might not." He said. Lucy nodded. "We'll see, 'Sano." She patted her daughters head. Lucy caught up with her friends while Natsu drank and Hisano ran around with her new friends.

 **Later That Day**

"Hey Taiyo?" Tsuki turned to her sister as she looked at Lucy who was out of hearing range. "Yeah?" Taiyo raised an eyebrow. "I..I think we should tell Lu. I don't like lying to her." Tsuki said. Suddenly Lucy stood up and walked outside, no one followed but the girls could tell Natsu wanted to. THe girls went back to talking to normal stuff. Lucy summoned Loke. "Any news?" she asked. "Yes! We found out that the dragons are safe! They were sent to the celestial world." Loke said. "How? Nevermind that! It's good their ok!" Lucy said. Loke's face turned serious. "I didn't say all of them. A few dragons weren't able to go through the portal." he said. "Which ones?" Lucy gulped. "The ones who trained and raised you." Loke said. Lucy's heart sank. "Why couldn't they leave?" she asked. "The ones who COULD get through the portal said that they were pushed back by some forced and couldn't leave. That's all we've got. They also don't remember where they were taken either." Loke said. "Ok." Lucy put a finger to her chin. "You need help. WE can't do this alone. Get the dragon slayers to help you." Loke said. "I CAN'T get them involved! No one else needs to get hurt! Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Trust them a little!" Loke was getting angry. "I just can't. I only have the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail anyway. That won't be enough to defeat Acnologia. They couldn't before." Lucy clenched her fist. "Sabertooth." Loke said. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I explained your situation to them and they completely forgave you." Like explained. "Really?" Lucy's eyes lit up. "Yup! I can pull a few strings to get Cobra out of jail to help you out. That gives you 9 people to help fight! You also have us celestial spirits at your disposal! Don't forget Yukino's other 3 spirits." Loke said. Lucy hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed. "But that leaves YOU with the task of telling the Fairies." Loke reminded Lucy. She nodded with a now serious face. Loke disappeared and Lucy walked back inside with a forced smile. "WHat was that about? You said you had to talk with one of your spirits. What about?" Erza asked. "It was nothing. Just some stuff." Lucy smiled. Erza looked unsure but soon went back to talking to Wendy. Lucy knew the dragon situation was going to be hard to explain to her family. She had to do it though. She HAD to save her family.


	20. ANNOUNCMENT!

**Hi Everyone! I'm Cassie and I will be writing on this account while the origional writer is on a trip.**

 **I would just like to say that she has decided to move this story to her main accouunt once she is finished writing it.**

 **Also, She had some chapters prewritten so sorry if they get kind of bad the next few days.**

 **Anyway, her next line up of stories seems pretty good so go follow To** **nami-Chan for more stories!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed. "But that leaves YOU with the task of telling the Fairies." Loke reminded Lucy. She nodded with a now serious face. Loke disappeared and Lucy walked back inside with a forced smile. "WHat was that about? You said you had to talk with one of your spirits. What about?" Erza asked. "It was nothing. Just some stuff." Lucy smiled. Erza looked unsure but soon went back to talking to Wendy. Lucy knew the dragon situation was going to be hard to explain to her family. She had to do it though. She HAD to save her family.

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Next Day**

Lucy was sitting at the bar when she heard Hisano calling her name and run up to her. "Mommy!" She held out her hand to her mother. Lucy's eyes widened as Hisano's hand lit on fire. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled in her mind. Natsu came running from across the guild. "Fire!" He yelled grabbing Hisano and jumping around with her in his arms. "Daddy! Daddy! I'm on fire!" Hisano yelled with joy. "So she's got Natsu's magic, huh?" Grey walked up to Lucy who sighed and nodded in defeat. She glared at the dancing dragon slayers. "Now, to teach her how to control it." She said. Lucy noticed Tsuki and Taiyo weren't at the guild but never thought too much of it. Natsu put down Hisano and Lucy got Juvia to put the fire out. "She seems able to start it pretty well but can't put it out yet." She said. "We can help her Luce!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed. "Training starts tonight. But you have to train hard." she told Hisano who nodded.

 **Unknown Cave**

A man with black hair walked into a dark cave. He had blue tattoos on his body and dark eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and black pants. "Hello again." He said with a smirk. There were people hanging from the wall of the cave by chains. The people were Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Metalicana, Igneel, Giro, Agura, Sienne, and Moriko in human form. They all had bruises, blood, and scars on them and their clothes were ripped. Agura was the most injured because she tried to fight back so many times. "Why did you keep US here?" Giro lifted his head. "You're bait." the man said. "She won't come!" Moriko yelled. "Sweet sister. Save your breath. You'll need it to scream so I can lure her here when she gets close." the man said. Morkio loosened her tension and the cave was quiet. "Your sick Acnologia." Agura said. The man laughed. "Maybe." he scoffed. He then proceeded to take them from the wall and led them to a portal. "Where are we going?" Skiadrum asked. "Don't worry." Acnologia said as one by one the dragons went through the portal. It was a large palace but it was run down and messy. It was Lucy's old home, the dragon realm's royal palace. Acnologia put each dragon in a room and locked them back onto the wall. "You will wait here until your princess comes. Then we will see how my daughter handles herself. She WILL choose the path of darkness if she wants to save her 'family'." Acnologia explained. Giro roared and let out an electric shock which disappeared quickly. His restraints suddenly burnt him. "Gah!" He fell to the floor. "Giro!" Agura yelled trying to breath water. She was then shocked. Her long blue hair fell behind her as she leaned her head back in pain. "Try to use your powers and the shackles will hit you with a power your weak against." Acnologia explained. He then used his magic to chain up the dragons to a giant pillar in the middle of a big room on the third floor. He activated the restraints and the palace began to fill with screams. Then Acnologia snapped his fingers and teleported somewhere, leaving the dragons in agony. Once he left the dragons quit struggling and relaxed. "We have to stay strong. For Lucy." Giro said. "For Lucy!" everyone roared.

 **Later that day**

 **In A Hotel Room**

Taiyo was singing while she put her clothes on. "You seem happy today. What's got you?" Tsuki asked. "I'm excited to help Lu-chan's daughter with training!" Taiyo bounced with excitement. "You always were good with kids." Tsuki giggled. "Hey, have you seen my hairbrush?" Taiyo was walking around the room. Tsuki shrugged. "Use mine." she said as she walked into the bathroom. She shut the door. She changed her clothes while Taiyo started rambling about how she was gonna help Hisano train. She suddenly stopped talking. Tsuki heard a quick gasp then nothing. "Taiyo?" Tsuki asked. She opened the door to see human form Acnologia holding her unconcious sister. "TAIYO!" Tsuki yelled as she ran to Acnologia but he jabbed her in the stomach making her drop to her knees. "Get my daughter to the dragon realm and I will give your sister back. Take too long and your sister won't have the most pleasurable of times at her old home." he said. He then turned into smoke and disappeared. Tsuki cried as she pounded on the floor. "DAMN IT!" She yelled. She then stood up. "Sorry Lu-chan." She said as she began to cry. She ran without thinking and bumped into some people but she had to get there and warn Lucy. She turned a corner and she felt hot tears stream down her face. "G-Gotta get there." Her legs where giving out. She got to the guild hall and made no hesitation in opening the doors. "LUCY!" She yelled as everyone looked at her. "Tsuki?" Lucy ran to her sister. "What happened?" she asked. "Taiyo...taken...Your father..." Tsuki said in between breaths. "What? My father?!" Lucy was shocked. "Do you mean-" Erza walked over but didn't have to finish her sentence because Tsuki nodded to her. "Acnologia..." Makarov said from behind Erza. "Acnologia?!" Lucy gasped. "He just came into our hotel room and took Taiyo! He disappeared into smoke. I couldn't stop him..." Tsuki bit her tongue as she tried to lie to Lucy because she remembered what Acnologia told her. "Damn it." Lucy said. "Master Makarov?" she turned to him. "I need to borrow all dragon slayers." Lucy said. "Why not everyone?" Levy asked. "You must stay and protect the guild incase Acnologia decides to attack here and dragon slayer attacks are strongest against him." Loke said appearing in front of Lucy. "I couldn't get Cobra but I got the Tigers." he said. Lucy nodded in approval. "In the morning, take them to the celestial world. We leave from there." she said as Loke bowed then disappeared. "Laxus, Tsuki, Erza, Grey, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu will go with you." Makarov said. "Great. Thank you Master." Lucy said. "I'll make sure you get your stamina back." she began to heal Tsuki. Once she finished they gathered the team. "Hisano you stay here. We'll be right back." Natsu patted his daughters head. "First we need to set up a plan." Lucy began to strategize with her teammates. They came up with a plan that would give their magic abilities the advantage. They were ready. "Ok! We've got a plan of attack. Everyone go get a good night's sleep. Maybe squeeze in some training. Whatever. Just be ready for tomorrow." Erza said. Everyone went off. Lucy was asked multiple questions about the mission but agreed to answer them all later. She was scared but knew she had to do this to get her family back. After all, she knew she would have to face Acnologia eventually. Why not do it when she had some help. She hoped that they would all make it back.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

"Ok! We've got a plan of attack. Everyone go get a good night's sleep. Maybe squeeze in some training. Whatever. Just be ready for tomorrow." Erza said. Everyone went off. Lucy was asked multiple questions about the mission but agreed to answer them all later. She was scared but knew she had to do this to get her family back. After all, she knew she would have to face Acnologia eventually. Why not do it when she had some help. She hoped that they would all make it back.

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Next Day**

Lucy had just finished getting ready as she started walking to the Guild hall. She stopped out the doors and waited outside. "He should be here soon." she mumbled to herself. As she began to think of what was gonna go down that day, Loke appeared with the dragon slayers from Sabertooth. "Little sis!" Sting said running to her and hugged her. "Hey Sting! Sorry about...you know..." Lucy said shyly. "Don't be! Once it was all explained we understood why you had to leave!" Sting said. "It's fine." rogue said. "So...We have Rogue, Sting, and Minerva...She wouldn't let me leave her. She wanted to come." Loke explained to Lucy. "It's fine. Erza did the same to me." She giggled. "Anyway. Let's g-" "LUCE!" Natsu yelled from inside. He came running out. "Oh boy..." Lucy sighed and facepalmed. "Why are they here?!" Natsu continued yelling. "They're helping us on the mission. SO GET USED TO IT!" Lucy was mad at her mate. "So..." Sting said awkwardly. "This is Natsu...as you know." Lucy said. "Her mate!" Natsu clarified. "Lil' Sis has a mate now!" Sting hugged Lucy. "Lil' sis?" Natsu said confused. "I was in child form!" Lucy yelled. "Anyway..." Minerva cleared her throat. "Yeah. Natsu go back inside." Lucy said as Natsu begrudgingly walked into their shared apartment. "And put on some pants while your at it!" She yelled as Natsu slammed the door. "Geez..."

 **At the guild...**

"We're here!" Lucy announced as their team for the mission ran up to them. "We got some extra help." She said as the others nodded. "Mama!" Hisano ran up to Lucy and jumped into her arms. She had spent the night with Levy and Gajeel that night. "You excited to spend a week with Aunt Levy?" Lucy asked. Hisano nodded her head estaticly. "Aunt? Mama? Sis is this..." Sting's eyes widened at the pink haired little girl in front of him. "Yup! My daughter. Hisano, This is Uncle Sting, Uncle Rogue, and Aunt Minerva." Lucy pointed to them. "Oh! Who's the father?" Sting asked. Lucy's face went white. "Sting..." Rogue whispered. "What?" Sting raised an eyebrow and turned to Rogue. "Your an idiot." He said. "Who do you think?!" Lucy was annoyed. "Oh...right...the-the pink hair..." Sting became flustered. "We should be leaving now." Tsuki interrupted. "Ok." Lucy said. "If we work together we can open a portal to the Dragon Realm. We have to go somewhere else though." Tsuki said. they all said their goodbyes then they went to the training grounds that Lucy and Natsu fought at. "Ok. I think I can recall the spell that Geo used to open the portal..." Tsuki thought out loud. "Do what you need to." Erza said. Lucy began to talk with the others and answer some questions about the mission plans while Tsuki opened the portal. Soon enough she got it open. "Were ready!" She called. Lucy noticed she seemed a little eager to get through the portal as she almost jumped through it as soon as she opened it but hesitated. "C'mon everyone! We're leaving!" She called. One by one they went through the portal...

 **In The Dragon Realm**

Tsuki closed the portal behind them. They were in the courtyard of the castle, right in front of the doors. "Ok. Let's begin our plan of attack." Lucy said. "Got it." Everyone else called. Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Laxus, and Tsuki ran through the doors and into the left wing while Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, and Gajeel ran into the right wing. Lucy ran in front but Natsu soon got infront of her. "Can't let you get caught now, can I?" he said with a foolish grin. "Just keep going." Lucy giggled. "There are three floors. Tsuki's group will check the third while we scout out the second." Lucy clarified. "What if we don't find anything?" Wendy asked. "We will. I sensed a strong presence I've never felt before in here. It's gotta be him." Lucy said. They continued running till they came to stairs. "How should we do this?" Erza asked. "Split up." Lucy said. Gajeel went with Wendy and Erza said she was more than capable of handling herself. So she went by herself. "That leaves just me and you." Natsu said. Lucy smiled as she and her mate ran to check some rooms. She hoped she could find her family and get back home. I'll be there soon, guys. PROMISE!

 **With Tsuki's group**

Sting was taking control of everything like the stubborn bastard Tsuki thought he was. They stopped when they came to three hallways that split down the hallway they just came from. "Me and Rogue will check the left one, Tsuki and Laxus can go down the middle one, and Minerva can go down the one to the right." Sting said. Tsuki was quiet. She followed Laxus for most of their journey. Laxus didn't know that she planted a small portal in the hallway to teleport them back from where they came so they were just running the same hallway over and over again. She stopped at two doors. What Laxus didn't know was she also planted distractions in a room. "You check the left one and I'll check the right one." she said as she. Laxus nodded and went into his room while Tsuki just stood in front of her door. A few minutes went by and it disappeared into a dark mist. She turned around and slowly opened the door to the room Laxus went into to see him distracted. While he fought off little illusions with a spell she called 'Trick of the moonlight', she teleported off to the opposite wing of the castle. She activated a cloaking spell that masked her presence and tried to find Lucy. "They must have split up..." She thought out loud but stopped and ran behind a small pillar as Gajeel ran by her. "Hello?!" he yelled. "Don't be so loud! You'll attract someone." Wendy said quietly. "i thought I heard someone..." Gajeel said before moving along with Wendy tagging behind. She continued walking in the direction Gajeel and the little girl came from. She sniffed the air for a bit. When she picked up Natsu's sent she masked her She's gotta be with him! She began to find her way through the winding hallways. Tsuki was nervous and new Lucy wasn't going to forgive her for what she was about to do but knew it was the only way to save her sister.

 **Later**...

Tsuki was about ready to give up and go back to Laxus when she found Lucy's scent and saw Natsu running down the hallway. Got her! She waited for Natsu to pass by. Lucy soon walked by laughing. "Natsu! Calm down! I wasn't serious! The castle isn't moving." She said as she smiled. Tsuki got behind Lucy. "Sorry about this Lu-chan." she said. Lucy turned around and saw Tsuki who smiled then hit a spot on the back of her head. Lucy was instantly knocked out. Tsuki picked up Lucy and put her in a sphere of pure moonlight. This spell she called Void Aura because whatever went into the sphere was kept in a small dark void in which the one inside of it cannot escape unless taken out by the caster. Tsuki teleported to the third floor. She found the dragons and Taiyo tied to a pillar. "Tsuki!" Taiyo cried. "Didn't think you where going to make it in time." a deep voice said. Acnologia walked out from behind a door. Tsuki noticed bruises on Taiyo. "You said you wouldn't hurt her!" she yelled. "I never promised such a thing..." acnologia smiled. "Plus, I had to keep myself entertained." Acnologia chuckled. "Did you bring her?" He got serious. Tsuki nodded. she opened the Void and out popped Lucy. "Is that..." "LUCY!" The dragons screamed. "Good. I have no more use for you now." Acnologia said as he teleported behind Tsuki and tried to knock her out the same way she hit Lucy. She recognized the move and blocked it with a kick. Acnologia jumped back. "Persistent one aren't you? Guess I can use you anyway." He sneered. He blasted Tsuki with magic. She tried to block but her reaction time was too slow. She was hit and fell to the floor, arching her back with pain and screaming. "What did you do?!" Taiyo yelled. "I put a sort of cloud around her mind so she thinks that her main purpose is to serve me. Her loving uncle." Acnologia said with a smirk. "BASTARD!" Taiyo yelled.


End file.
